Enfance et adolescence
by COC
Summary: L'arrivée de Minerva Mcgonagall à Poudlard... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse! Reviews, please...FIC SUSPENDUE
1. première rencontre

Minerva grimpa précipitamment dans les escaliers, regardant sa montre avec inquiétude. Bien qu'elle ait 30 minutes d'avance, elle craignait par dessus tout de rater son train, le Poudlard express, qui la mènerait jusqu'à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Cette année serait la première qu'elle passerait là bas, et elle avait hâte d'y être, échappant ainsi à sa tristement célèbre famille. Les Mcgonagall, en Ecossais purs et durs, adoraient le whisky, et passaient toute leur immense fortune dedans. Minerva éprouvait un immense soulagement de pouvoir enfin les quittés, et elle espérait que le choipeaux ne l'enverrait pas à Serpentard avec son cousin. Le risque était élevé, vu que la plupart des membres de sa famille y étaient passés, mais elle avait de l'espoir.

Minerva poussa une porte, celle du dernier compartiment. Personne. Tirant sa lourde valise à l'intérieur, elle en aperçut deux autres dans le filet à bagages. Elle attrapa sa valise à bout de bras et la hissa sur la banquette, avant de jurer furieusement en français. Elle se demandait comment la monter jusqu'en haut, quand une paire de mains vigoureuses s'emparèrent du bagage et le hissèrent avec facilité.

Elle fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un très séduisant jeune homme du même âge qu'elle. Il avait les yeux marron et moqueurs, et il était accompagné d'une ravissante rouquine aux yeux gris.

Salut ! Moi, c'est Damien, et elle, c'est Evelyne, alias Evy.

Enchantée, moi c'est Minerva. C'est ma première année à Poudlard, et vous ?

Idem. Ca ne te dérange pas si on se joint à toi ?

Evidemment que non.

Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur et tout le tralala habituel des nouvelles connaissances.

Alors que le train commençait à ralentir, et que les trois jeunes gens étaient complètement habillés, un jeune homme de dernière année à l'allure arrogante entra dans le compartiment, faisant reculer précipitamment Damien et Evelyne vers le fond.

Minerva et le nouveau venu se dévisagèrent silencieusement pendant un instant.

Mlle, lâcha t il soudain en s'emparant de sa main, ravi de vous rencontrez. Northot Malfoy, de Serpentard.

Minerva Mcgonagall, répondit sèchement la jeune fille en retirant vivement sa main. Et je préférais ne pas avoir à fréquenter des Serpentards.

Tiens, tiens, fit soudain une voix moqueuse, mais c'est ma cousine préférée.

Mcgonagall… Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez de la même famille, ricana Malfoy. J'ose espérer que vous rejoindrez vite notre noble maison, ma demoiselle.

Je ne suis pas votre demoiselle, et vous pouvez toujours rêver ! grogna Minerva telle un chat en colère.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette en même temps que l'ensemble des gens qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment.

Expelliarmus, fit soudain une voix grave venant du couloir.

Les baguettes volèrent, mais Minerva réussit à retenir la sienne mentalement.

Sortez d'ici, les Serpentards.

Sans un mot, et en serrant les dents, les accusés récupérèrent leurs baguettes et désertèrent la place.

Un court instant, Minerva et l'inconnu se dévisagèrent, bien qu'elle ne le voie qu'à grand peine, vu qu'il était dans l'ombre. Puis, Minerva leva sa baguette et prononça le sort de désarmement. Les baguettes revinrent immédiatement dans les mains de leurs propriétaires respectifs, et Minerva attrapa au vol celle de l'inconnu. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle s'empressa de la lui tendre. Il fit un pas en avant, et elle put enfin le voir en entier et à la lumière.

Il était roux foncé, les cheveux courts et des yeux bleus extraordinaires.

Il avait un sourire des plus désarmants, mais il semblait troublé.

Je suis Albus Dumbledore, préfet en chef de Gryffondor, se présenta t il.

Minerva Mcgonagall, sourit-elle, et je déteste être comparée à mon cousin.

Ca se comprend, sourit Albus à son tour. Ton cousin n'est pas le modèle de la perfection même.

Effectivement.

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux sous le regard éberlué de Damien et Evy. Puis, Minerva se retourna e tendit les mains vers sa valise, la faisant basculée vers elle.

Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider.

Il attrapa la valise de ses mains puissantes et la déposa au sol. Minerva rougit brusquement et détourna la tête, gênée. Albus lui sourit et fit demi-tour, la laissant rêveuse dans son compartiment. Minerva se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le visage moqueur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quoi ?

Oh, rien.

Tu as une touche, on dirait, ajouta Damien, mine de rien.

Minerva soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils sortirent dans les rires et les moqueries, mais se turent, éblouis, à la vue du château.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, menés par une vieille femme à la longue chevelure grise, les fenêtres des étages supérieurs s'illuminèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et les nouveaux élèves se retrouvèrent seuls face à un petit vieillard muni d'une baguette étonnamment courte.

Bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous allez être répartis dans les 4 maisons ayant pour noms : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Vous serez priés de faire bonne figure.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves suivirent le petit homme. Silencieusement, ils s'amassèrent en un gros tas, juste devant la table des professeurs. Après la rituelle chanson de début d'année, le petit vieillard sortit une liste de nulle part.

Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous viendrez essayer le choipeaux. Je commence : Abigoud Sam.

Un petit garçon fluet s'avança timidement.

Serpentard !

Black Damien !

Damien s'avança résolument vers le tabouret et s'y assit.

_Hum… Tu es courageux, très courageux. Tu as aussi un grand destin, destin que tu ne peux éviter. _Gryffondor !

Blocorm Raphaël !

Poufsouffle !

La répartition se passa très bien, jusqu'au moment des M.

Mcgonagall Minerva !

Ah !_ Encore une Mcgonagall… Ton cousin a parfaitement sa place à Serpentard, mais toi, je te verrais bien à Serdaigle…Tu es obstinée, ma parole ! Bon, très bien, comme tu voudras… _Gryffondor !

Les applaudissements crépitèrent, et Minerva rougit sous le regard chaleureux d'Albus Dumbledore. La liste s'écoulait tranquillement, jusqu'à…

... Weasley Evelyne !

_Excellent ! J'adore les Weasley. Je n'en ai eu que très peu, cette année, c'est étrange. Alors, où vais-je te placer ? Ta loyauté serait parfaite à Poufsouffle, mais ton coéquipier est à Gryffondor. J'hésite, vraiment. _

Hum, hum, fit soudain le petit vieillard en fronçant les sourcils.

Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais, s'excusa le Choipeaux. Bon, allez… Va pour Gryffondor !

Ravie, Evelyne s'empressa de rejoindre ses deux amis.

Souriante, Minerva songea que, finalement, l'année ne débutait pas trop mal.


	2. vive la haine

Minerva entra dans la grande salle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle se figea soudain, bouche bée. Albus Dumbledore était debout, de dos, une fille pendue à son cou. Devenue très pâle, elle vacilla jusqu'au banc, sur lequel elle s'écroula, choquée. Surpris, Damien et Evelyne arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune fille, inquiets :

Ben Min, ça va pas ?

C'est qui celle là ?

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Albus et la fille. Silencieusement, ils la dévisagèrent un instant, puis échangèrent un regard consterné, avant de se tourner vers Minerva, gênés.

Euh… C'est une septième année, elle s'appelle Elvira. C'est la… Prostituée de Poudlard, en quelque sorte.

Je vois, fit lentement Minerva en quittant le couple du regard, bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous laissez. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose à la bibliothèque.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et la regardèrent sortir. Alors qu'elle disparaîssait dans le tournant de la porte, Albus Dumbledore poussa un cri de fureur et poussa la fille qui tomba par terre dans un glapissement.

Mais fiche moi la paix, à la fin ! Criait le jeune homme, je t'ai dis non pendant quatre ans, je ne vais pas dire oui maintenant !

Mais Alby…

Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, je te signale !

Elvira ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Fit la voix sèche du directeur adjoint.

Rien, monsieur, fit poliment Albus, c'est juste que cette fille m'insupporte.

Eh bien, évitez la, dit calmement le professeur, qui savait parfaitement bien la réptation de la jeune prostituée.

Albus hocha la tête et fit demi tour en faisant tournoyer sa robe.

Quant à vous, Miss, relevez vous, et vous êtes priée de vous mêlez de vos affaires, dorénavant.

Elvira grimaça un sourire et se releva avec volupté et d'une façon insultante.

Minerva s'empara avec rage d'un énorme bouquin et s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le livre sur les genoux. Dehors, il pleuvait, et une nappe de brouillard masquait le terrain de Quidditch. Minerva aimait bien le Quidditch. Quand elle était au manoir, il lui arrivait de sortir sur l'immense terrain familiale avec son frère, et de s'entraîner pendant des heures, qu'importe le temps.

Alors qu'elle prenait la page qu'elle désirait, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du parc, elle sentit à ses côtés une présence. Tournant la tête, elle identifia son cousin qui la fixait moqueusement. Elle sentit un frisson glaçé couler le long de son dos, et elle aperçut Northot Malfoy et son regard glacial.

Elle se redressa et porta la main à la poche de sa robe. Pas de baguette. Elle entendit soudainement un ricanement mauvais et vit son cousin faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Alors Min ? On est désarmer ? Et ne compte pas sur ton frère pour venir t'aider cette fois ci.

Avec un rictus sadique, Malfoy s'approcha tranquillement de la Gryffondor, la baguette levée en signe de domination.

Expelliarmus ! Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Vingt points chacun, évidemment.

Minerva, qui avait laissé tomber son grimoire et s'était levée d'un bond, tourna la tête si vite qu'elle failli se coincer le cou. Albus Dumbledore, encore lui, se tenait dans l'encadrement de deux bibliothèque, brandissant des baguettes dans sa main.

Les Serpentards grognèrent et le regardèrent en exhibant leurs dentitions. La bibliothécaire surgit alors, faisant fuir les deux verts.

Ca va ? Lui demanda le jeune homme pendant que la bibliothécaire brandissait un balai derrière les deux énergumènes.

Oui.

Elle avait parlé un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer à son visage malicieux une tête de blonde outrageuse.

Non, ça ne va pas.  
Il avait une voix calme et posée. Son regard scrutait la jeune fille et elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle détourna soudain son regard, ramassa son grimoire et le dépassa sans le regarder. Elle ne vit pas sa douleur dans ses yeux, la douleur d'être repoussé.

Minerva passa la journée à rêver d'un beau regard bleuté. Evelyne et Damien l'avaient parfaitement compris et ne pipèrent mot. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Minerva décida d'aller s'excuser auprès de son sauveur et d'aller le remercier. Parcourant les couloirs à grands pas, elle finit par arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elle franchit. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, elle finit par repérer l'objet de sa quête qui disparaissait dans le couloir qui montait au dortoir des garçons. D'un geste vif, elle s'élança dans l'escalier et balança son sac dans son dortoir. Puis, elle grimpa et poussa la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Personne. Surprise, elle fit quelques pas en avant, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle. Des affaires traînaient ici et là, et Minerva aperçut même un très beau hibou roux qui se reposait sur un perchoir.

Des murmures lui parvinrent soudain d'un coin reculé du dortoir. Elle fit plusieurs pas en direction du bruit, et alors qu'elle contournait un lit, elle aperçut Albus.

Il parlait en murmurant à un chat roux, et il était auréolé de la lumière du soleil couchant qui traversait la fenêtre ronde.

… M'aime pas. Tu comprends, murmurait il, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et c'est dur à supporter. Elle est tellement jolie, intelligente, et elle a un de ces caractère… J'adore.

Minerva sentit son cœur qui battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et elle avait une folle envie de se nicher dans ses bras.

Albus ? Souffla t elle après avoir avalé sa salive. Je… Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Les yeux du jeune homme semblaient encore plus liquides que d'habitude, et la tristesse qu'elle y lut la fit souffrir.

Minerva ?

C'est moi.

Elle s'était reprise et avait baissé les yeux vers le sol. Elle s'assit juste devant lui, et son regard sombre vers ses yeux clairs.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite de ce matin et j'aimerais te remercier pour dans la bibliothèque. Je… Enfin, ça fait quand même la deuxième fois.

Lentement, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il tendit la main et frôla le menton de la jeune fille du bout des doigts. Elle rougit quand il se pencha près de son oreille et qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Merci, murmura t il, ça me fait beaucoup plus plaisir que tu ne le penses.

Elle leva vers lui son regard surpris et découvrit, pour la première fois, cette étincelle de bonheur dans son regard qui lui souleva le cœur. Doucement, il approcha sa bouche de la sienne, ses yeux envoûtants ceux de la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée.

Monsieur Dumbledore ? Vous êtes là ?


	3. vive l'amour: et un prof de plus!

Minerva sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la porte, en même temps qu'Albus. Ce dernier se releva et la prit par les mains pour la faire lever. Elle se releva à son tour et se trouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Il se pencha vers elle et, rapidement, l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle sentit un feu intérieur partir de ses lèvres et finir dans son cœur, la dévorant au plus profond d'elle-même. Il lui sourit, lui caressa la joue et la contourna pour passer de l'autre côté du rideau.

-Ah, M. Dumbledore, fit la voix du directeur-adjoint. J'ai fais part de votre proposition à Madame la directrice, et elle m'a demandé de vous dire que vous deviez allez la voir immédiatement. Le mot de passe est_ ministériel._

-Bien, merci monsieur, je m'y rends dès que j'ai récupéré mon sac.

Le bruit de pas disparut dès que la porte claqua. Minerva contourna les rideaux et aperçut Albus de dos, penché en avant.

-Albus ? Ca ne va pas ?

Pas de réponse.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, ordonna t elle doucement en lui passant la main dans les cheveux et en glissant son autre bras autour de sa taille, posant dans un même mouvement sa tête sur son dos.

Il sourit et se retourna lentement, l'entourant de ses bras et la serrant contre lui.

-J'ai demandé à la directrice s'il était possible que je reste ici après mes études en tant que professeur.

Minerva recula brusquement et le fixa.

-Quoi ? Oh non !

-Mais voyons Min... C'est le seul moyen pour que je reste ici, près de toi ! Et puis c'est le métier que je veux faire !

-Tu ne comprends pas, gémit elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas lu le règlement intérieur du collége ?

-Euh… Ben disons qu'avec 400 pages…

-Il est écrit que les relations entre élèves et professeurs sont interdites sous peine d'expulsion, ainsi que les relations entre professeurs.

Albus resta silencieux puis la regarda avec tristesse.

(Warning : discours étrange, faut pas faire gaffe)

-Oh Min… Si je l'avais su… Mais, tu sais, ce ne sera sûrement pas la première fois que je transgresserais le règlement. Je t'en prie, aime moi, qu'importe les conséquences que cela fera résulter. Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie que tu m'échappes.

-Mais moi aussi Albus, mais…

Elle hésita deux secondes puis se précipita contre lui. Il la serra fort, puis baissa sa bouche près de son cou, pressant ses lèvres contre sa peau claire. Il lui redressa la tête et appuya son front contre celui de sa dulcinée. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent et comprirent que rien ne les sépareraient jamais.

-Mon cher Dumbledore, savez vous que vous êtes attendu au bureau de la directrice ?

Sir Nicholas venait de traverser le mur de la chambre et de passer à travers le couple. Minerva poussa un hoquet et se pressa contre Albus en grimaçant.

-J'y vais tout de suite, sir.

Il se dégagea deoucement, embrassa la jeune fille avec tendresse et sortit en courant. Minerva soupira et sortit à son tour.

Albus poussa une porte avec indifférence, l'esprit encore envahie par un visage fin aux longs cheveurs noirs ébènes. Arrivé devant la statue directoriale, il resta un instant troublé, les yeux dans le vide. Puis, dans un sursaut, il prononça le mot de passe. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte en bois massif, il frappa.

Entrez !

Albus poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Retenant à grand peine une grimace de dégoût, il passa devant la bibliothéque peinte en vert criard et s'arréta devant le bureau rose bonbon et encombré de magazines sorciers féminins.

-Ah ! Monsieur Dumbledore.

Madame Petiboudin trônait derrière son bureau, quelques coussins sous les fesses pour être surélevée.

-Madame. Avez vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Et je viens juste d'apprendre que notre cher professeur de défense allait bientôt nous quitter. Dès la fin de l'année, en fait !

-Prendrait-il sa retraite ?

-Tout à fait ! De plus, jeune homme, j'ai étudié votre bulletin scolaire annuelle. Très bon ! Excellent, même. Cela vous dirait de prendre la place de Monsieur Toutopoil ?

-Ce serai avec plaisir, madame.

-Très bien ! Alors l'affaire est close. L'année prochaine, vous entrez à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.


	4. Grindelwald, Frédéric and co

Minerva !

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut ses deux amis qui lui faisaient signe de la main. Elle sourit et leur répondit.

-Salut ! Alors avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Géniales ! Je suis allé chez Damien, on s'est bien éclaté, il a une super piscine. Et toi ? Pas trop déprimée ?

-Ca va, maintenant que je sais me défendre, mon cousin n'en mène pas large. Il a récemment adhéré à un parti obscur monté par un certain Grindelwald. Venez vite, il faut qu'on monte dans le train si on ne veut pas le louper.

Minerva et ses amis s'empressèrent de grimper dans l'express. Ils croisèrent en chemin plusieurs septièmes années qu'ils saluèrent vivement.

-Evy ! Ho, Evy !

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Alias, le petit frère d'Evelyne, leur faisait signe d'un des wagons.

-J'ai des nouvelles toutes fraîches, déclara t il gravement, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Cette année, on a un nouveau prof de DCFM. Personne ne sait qui c'est, mais une de mes sources m'a affirmée que c'était un ancien élève de Gryffondor.

-Ah, génial, j'espère qu'il sera sérieux, celui-là, et qu'il fera des cours qui valent quelque chose.

Minerva, elle, s'était figée en entendant la déclaration d'Alias. Elle venait de se souvenir de deux yeux bleus qui lui avaient promis, six ans plus tôt, qu'ils la retrouveraient dans peu de temps, à Poudlard. Minerva ne savait pas quelle conduite elle allait adopter, et elle avait pâli.

-Oh, non ! Il y a déjà quelqu'un dans notre wagon !

Minerva bondit sur les traces de Damien, les sourcils froncés. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre leur wagon !

-Par Merlin, Minerva, tu as oublié la réunion des préfets !

Minerva jura et fit demi-tour en courant.

-On te réserve une place, Min, cria Evelyne en disparaissant dans le wagon de queue en compagnie de Damien.

Lorsque la jeune fille surgit dans le wagon aux préfets, la réunion avait déjà commencé. Elle s'assit sur une des banquettes et écouta attentivement ce que disait le préfet en chef de Serpentard. Plusieurs fois elle intervint sur certains points, et une heure plus tard, quand tout le monde fut sortit, le Serpentard et elle s'étaient mis d'accord sur à peu près tout. Elle était tout de même préfète en chef ! Et Gryffondor.

Minerva s'empressa de se rendre dans le wagon où l'attendaient ses amis. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle reçut comme un sortilège de stupéfix dans tout son corps. Elle venait de retrouver ses deux yeux bleus.

Albus était monté dans le Poudlard express avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait hâte de la revoir, mais il savait également qu'il courait de gros risques en la retrouvant et en la fréquentant de nouveau.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup mûri, et avait énormément changé en six ans. Il avait considérablement acquis en sagesse, connaissait à présent plusieurs langues et maîtrisait parfaitement la magie. Son pouvoir s'était accrue, et il savait désormais tout ce qui se passait dans le monde.

Par exemple, il savait qu'un nouveau mage était apparu, Grindelwald, ce Serpentard de même âge que lui et qui fut auparavant son pire ennemi.

Albus avait grandi physiquement et il s'était fait pousser une petite barbiche qui le rendait encore plus sage. Il était devenu fort, ayant reçu un entraînement spécifique, et ses cheveux roux s'étaient tellement foncés qu'ils en étaient presque bruns.

Lorsque Albus entra dans le dernier wagon, il n'y vit personne. Soulagé, il glissa aisément sa valise dans le porte bagages. Il s'assit sur une des banquettes, et laissa couler son regard dehors. La foule d'étudiants ramenait à lui d'heureux souvenirs, et c'est avec nostalgie qu'il vit une petite fille pleurer en serrant son grand frère dans ses bras. Un autre garçon et une fille de septième année à côté rigolaient entre eux. Albus laissa soudain un sourire lui échappé. Il venait de reconnaître la famille Weasley. Soudain la jeune fille rousse poussa un cri, hélant quelqu'un dans la foule.

Albus tourna la tête, mais son regard fut distrait par un petit groupe de septième année, à l'écart, qui ricanait en regardant les premières années monter dans l'express. Albus fronça les sourcils, il reconnaissait bien là les Serpentard.

Soudain, le train siffla. Les élèves bondirent dans le véhicule et le train ferma ses portes. Le jeune homme entendit des cris et des rires dans le couloir bondé, et repéra des voix qui venaient dans sa direction. Soudain, une voix cria quelque chose, et la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. C'était le jeune homme aperçut quelques instants plus tôt avec la jeune fille rousse. Cette dernière était juste derrière lui, et regardait en direction de quelqu'un dans le couloir.

-On te réserve une place, Min !

Et elle pénétra dans le compartiment. La porte se referma derrière elle et il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel les deux jeunes gens et le jeune homme se dévisagèrent sans rien dire. Puis, Albus leur sourit.

-Salut.

Evelyne et Damien échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers l'inconnu avec un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres.

-Salut ! T'es le nouveau prof ?

-Ouais. Les nouvelles vont vite, ici, à ce que je vois.

-Hé ! Vous êtes pratiquement à Poudlard ! Rigola Damien en se laissant tombé sur la banquette. Vous vous appeler comment ?

-Albus Dumbledore. Vous étiez en première année quand j'étais en dernière. Rappelez-moi vos prénoms ?

-Damien.

-Evelyne. Vous êtes LE Albus Dumbledore ?

-Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Minerva m'a parlé de vous.

-Minerva ? Murmura le jeune homme en levant un regard brillant sur Evelyne. Comment va t elle ?

-Vous lui demanderez, elle va bientôt nous rejoindre. Elle est en train de jouer son rôle de préfète en chef.

-Préfète en chef ? Pas mal !

-Elle est douée pour ça.

Une heure passa, et Albus était tellement absorbé dans sa partie d'échec contre Damien, qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il la vit enfin. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais, debout dans l'encadrement. Et elle le regardait, lui.

Minerva resta un instant sans bouger, ses yeux fixés dans son regard bleuté. Puis, comme une machine à retardement, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit dans le couloir, passant sans hésiter dans le wagon interdit aux élèves. Elle entendait ses pas derrière elle, ses pas à lui, qui la poursuivait. Elle contourna une caisse, se retrouvant ainsi derrière lui. Il s'était arrêter puis retourner dans un mouvement de cape. Minerva le regarda à nouveau.

-Albus ? Murmura t elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'approcha, elle aussi.

-Comme tu as changé, souffla t elle en lui passant la main sur son bouc, tu as l'air plus… Plus mûr.

Il la regarda avec tendresse et émotion.

-Minerva, tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'entoura de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle plongea tout entière dans ses yeux qui avaient tellement l'air liquides. Dans leur bonheur, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, s'embrassant et se caressant avec tant de tendresse et de précision, se faisant gémir l'un et l'autre, qu'ils ne se maîtrisaient plus.

Avec douceur, elle lui passa une main sous son tee-shirt, lui dégrafant la cape de l'autre. Fort heureusement, Albus réussit à se ressaisir, et il lui prit les mains dans les siennes. (Hé hé, sadique !)

-Non… Minerva, ressaisis-toi. Je sais que tu as autant envie de moi que moi j'ai envie de toi, mais pas maintenant. Tu sais pourquoi, attendons Poudlard et sa sécurité.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Min, je t'en prie, tu le sais. Si on nous trouve ensemble, dans ce wagon, je n'aurais même pas le temps d'exercer, je serais renvoyé. Min, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas céder.

Minerva lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa furieusement. Il gémit et passa les mains sous la cape de sa compagne. Minerva le refoula, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu as raison, je suis une idiote.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est normal que tu ais cette réaction.

Minerva sourit tristement.

-Oui, je sais.

Il approcha sa main de son visage, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Non ! Ne me touche surtout pas, ou tu risquerais d'avoir de gros problèmes. Je ne peux presque pas me contrôler, tu te rends compte ?

Il réprima un sourire et leva sa main vers la porte.

-Honneur aux dames.

Elle rit et passa devant ses yeux bleus pétillants. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Damien et Evelyne, ceux-ci les regardèrent si bizarrement, que Minerva éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, rien !

Et ils sourirent.


	5. Attention, 1 rendezvous!

Minerva regardait le paysage défiler, et elle se sentait légère, si légère… Albus était là, juste devant elle, et elle avait à côté d'elle ses deux meilleurs amis qui se regardaient à la dérobée en jouant aux échecs. Elle allait entrer en septième année à Poudlard, son cousin n'était plus à Poudlard et… Un nouveau mage noir avait fait son apparition.

Ce Grindelwald l'inquiétait sérieusement. En effet, il était très puissant, et les parents de la jeune fille avaient aussitôt rejoins sa cause, embarquant d'un même mouvement ses cousins, oncles, tantes et sœurs. Seuls restaient Frédéric, son plus jeune frère, et elle-même, à Gryffondor. Frédéric allait entrer cette année à Poudlard, et cette perspective l'enchantait réellement.

-A quoi penses-tu, Minerva ?

-A Grindelwald. Et à ma famille. Vous vous rendez compte ? Il ne reste que Frédéric et moi de potable, chez les McGonnagall !

-Effectivement, s'ils sont tous comme ton cousin… Qui est Frédéric ?

-Mon petit frère. Il entre à Poudlard cette année. J'espère qu'il n'ira pas à Serpentard. Il est tellement gentil, mignon et enfantin ! C'est un vrai amour.

-Tout le contraire de ton cousin.

-Oui.

-A ton avis, il va aller dans quelle maison, Min ?

-Serdaigle, Evy.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine ?

-Le choipeaux a failli m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Et Fred est plus intelligent que moi.

-Plus intelligent que toi ? S'exclama Damien. La vache, qu'est-ce que ça doit être !

-Merci Damien, ça ira.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain sur un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, et aux même yeux gris-vert que Minerva.

-Frédéric ! Entre, mon grand. Frédéric, je te présente Evy et Damien, tu sais, ceux dont je t'avais parlé.

-Salut !

-'lut !

-Je suis content de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Minerva m'a énormément parlé de vous.

-Et voici Albus Dumbledore. Il sera ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

-Min m'a également ENORMEMENT parlé de vous. Et pas en mal !

-Oh, petit vaurien, attends que je t'attrape !

Fred éclata de rire et bondit à côté de Damien.

-Pitié, aidez-moi !

-Enfin, Min ! Ne brutalise pas les enfants, tu ne connais donc pas le dicton ?

-Si, bougonna la jeune fille.

Albus sourit avec tendresse et s'adressa à Frédéric.

-Alors voici un nouveau Mcgonagall… On m'a dis que tu ressemblais énormément à ta sœur, et à ce que je vois, tu es son portrait craché version masculine.

-N'est-ce pas… Fit le jeune homme avec humour. Mais on dit aussi que, contrairement à elle, j'ai hérité du caractère de chien de notre très tendre père.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit soudain sur Alias.

-'scusez, j'veux pas déranger, juste donner une grande nouvelle à ma sœur.

Son regard pétillait de joie et il était légèrement haletant, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à eux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Evelyne.

-Evy… Maman et Papa viennent de passé à la Clinique Saint Joseph… On va avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille, Maman est enceinte.

L'hurlement de joie des trois septième année se répercuta jusque au fond du couloir.

-Mon Dieu, mais c'est génial ! Rugit Damien.

-Toutes mes félicitations à l'heureuse famille, sourirent Albus Dumbledore et Frédéric.

-Oh c'est trop bien ! Trop bien ! Trop bien ! Criait Evelyne en serrant une Minerva riante dans ses bras.

-J'espère que ce sera un garçon, cette fois-ci ! Ginny était la dernière et c'est une fille ! Lança Alias à la cantonade, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Maman a déjà les noms ? S'enquit Evelyne, surexcitée.

Dans le compartiment, le silence se fit soudainement.

-Oui. Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Pauline, si c'est un mec, ce sera Arthur.

La déclaration souleva le public qui applaudit.

-Très bon choix, approuva Minerva en souriant. Son regard rencontra celui d'Albus, il avait l'air songeur. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si. Je pensais juste à Grindelwald.

Le visage de Minerva s'assombrit. Il soupira et lui tourna le menton de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde.

-Je casse toujours l'ambiance, désolé. Sourie, je t'en prie, tu es tellement plus jolie.

Elle lui sourit tendrement puis se leva et rejoignit la compagnie en regardant sa montre.

-Eh, tout le monde, je vous signale qu'on arrive dans 5 minutes.

-Oups !

Frédéric et Alias s'empressèrent de quitter le compartiment, et les quatre personnes restantes s'habillèrent rapidement. Minerva épingla soigneusement son badge de préfète en chef sur la poitrine et releva la tête en rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière. Albus avait revêtit sa robe professorale, verte, et descendu les valises. Peu à peu, le train ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement. Il se vida, déversant des centaines d'élèves, puis retentit la voix familière du professeur de sortilèges appelant les premières années. Minerva fit un petit signe d'adieu à son frère et prit la main que lui tendait Albus pour monter dans la calèche. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs en le voyant frissonner légèrement en apercevant le devant de la calèche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, Albus leur souhaita bon appétit et disparut derrière un coude. Quand les jeunes gens s'installèrent à leur place dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore était déjà là.

Les premières années entrèrent bientôt et vinrent se masser près du bord de l'escalier. (Je vous passe la rituelle chanson de début d'année, à peu près la même que dans HP5 à cause de Grindelwald, qui est un mage noir, je précise), (Restons unis !)

-Bien. Je vais vous appeler par votre nom et prénom, et vous viendrez essayer le choipeau.

Abraham Pete !

-Poufsouffle !

-Mconagall Frédéric !

-_De la capacité, beaucoup de capacité ! Tu ressemble très peu à ta sœur, quoique… Vous avez tous les deux de qui tenir. Fais tout de même attention à ne pas t'emporter. _

Serdaigle !

Frédéric fit un grand sourire à sa sœur ravie et s'empressa de rejoindre sa table.

-Bien, fit Armando Dippet, le directeur depuis trois ans, en se levant, juste avant d'entamer l'année, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. M. Albus Dumbledore est un auror de grande réputation, et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il s'occupera de vous former avec précision.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, la majorité des élèves reconnaissant Albus comme un auror accompli.

-Bien, et à présent, je vous souhaite bon appétit !

Une ovation se leva puis retomba devant les plats garnis. Les élèves étaient affamés.

Evelyne gémit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en mettant ses deux mains sur son ventre et en soupirant.

-Mon Dieu ! Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais pas mangé comme ça.

-Et moi, alors ! J'ai l'impression que ma panse va éclatée.

-Bon, on va se coucher ?

-Ah, ouais, trop bonne idée, c'est partie.

Les trois comparses se traînèrent dans l'escalier, les deux jeunes filles embrassèrent le jeune homme sur la joue et disparurent dans leur dortoir.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, et Minerva rêvait d'Albus et de ses douces mains baladeuses qu'elle avait si peu eut le temps d'apprivoisées.

Le lendemain matin, la cloche sonnante qui marquait sept heures heurta le sommeil du château. Minerva ouvrit les yeux lentement, puis se leva en soupirant. Son regard s'arrêta sur la couche d'Evelyne et elle sourit. Son amie était étalée de tout son long sur son lit, et un sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres, exactement le même sourire qu'elle avait quand Minerva et elle parlaient de Damien.

Minerva étouffa un petit rire et tira la couette de son amie avec vivacité et habileté. Evelyne gémit et tâtonna un peu autour d'elle avant d'ouvrir un œil craintif.

-Evy… Debout, c'est l'heure, on a cours aujourd'hui. Allez !

-Pitié, Min, j'étais en train de rêver, c'était le plus beau rêve de toute ma vie, et il a fallu que tu le gâche !

Minerva grimaça.

-Et voilà, je culpabilise.

Evelyne pouffa et se leva d'un bond.

-T'inquiète, de toute façon, un rêve n'est pas beau s'il n'est fait que pour finir bien. Je prends la douche du fond, c'est ma préférée !

Minerva sourit de nouveau et attrapa sa robe et ses habits pendant que les autres filles du dortoir de septième année se réveillaient les unes après les autres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois jeunes gens étaient dans la grande salle. Alors qu'Evelyne et Damien étaient en pleine discussion, Minerva se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement.

Elle sortit en courant de la grande salle et prit un passage secret qui la fit atterrir devant un miroir. Elle s'en approcha et murmura :

-Albus Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, le miroir se brouilla et Minerva put voir le jeune homme qui marchait lentement devant les fenêtres de sa salle de classe. Minerva sourit et murmura le sortilège d'annulation.

Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse et se précipita vers la salle de DCFM. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle était légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru, mais enchantée de le voir à sa place. Elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement de lui et il sourit.

-Tu manques de discrétion.

-C'est parce que j'ai couru. D'ailleurs, je vais aussi devoir courir pour le retour si je ne veux pas louper les emplois du temps.

Il se retourna et elle se sentit fondre. Il avait les yeux aussi foncés que le ciel bleu dehors, et son visage s'était illuminé quand il l'avait vu, le rendant encore plus beau à ses yeux. Elle bondit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent avec effusion. Il passa la main sous sa chemise et lui sourit dans un même ensemble, la faisant frissonner de satisfaction.

-Albus… Il faut que j'aille récupérer les emplois du temps. Ce soir, vas au portrait de l'Illuminé, et prononce _Egypte. _Tu as déjà eu ton emploi du temps ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas de septième année aujourd'hui, et je finis à 6H00.

-Alors à 8H30, ce soir. N'oublie pas, et fais attention à toi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Minerva. Elle se recula doucement et lui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres avec une tendresse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux et déguerpit en direction de la porte sans se retourner.

En arrivant devant la porte de la grande salle, elle aperçut Evelyne, des feuilles à la main, qui lui faisait signe. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers son amie.

-Min ! Enfin ! Je me demandais où tu étais partie… Tiens, ce sont les emplois du temps de la cinquième à la dernière année. J'ai donné les autres années aux préfets.

-Evelyne… Tu es un ange. Bouge pas, et regarde plutôt notre emploi du temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evelyne, Damien et Minerva se rendaient en métamorphose.

Lors du repas de midi, Minerva réussit de justesse à se maintenir en voyant entrer Albus dans la grande salle par une petite porte du fond. Elle détourna précipitamment son regard de la table des professeurs, et se força à se concentrer sur ses lasagnes, tandis qu'une majorité de filles louchaient en direction du nouveau prof.

L'après-midi se déroula plutôt bien, ils eurent un double cours de potions, puis vint le soir et toutes ses péripéties…


	6. Qui pourrait bien être ce garçon?

Albus posa sa plume et soupira. Sa main était devenue tout engourdie à force d'écrire encore et encore. Il leva son regard sur l'horloge murale qui ornait son bureau et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. 8H20 ! Le nouveau prof n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Albus se leva et rangea ses affaires. Il attrapa sa cape et la revêtit. Avec discrétion il posa quelques sortilèges ici et là. Courant et bondissant, le jeune homme finit par arriver dans le couloir des sortilèges. C'est alors qu'il vit le jeune garçon par-terre. Il se précipita et l'examina. L'enfant devait être en première année et était blanc comme un linge. Sa robe montrait qu'il appartenait à Gryffondor, et il avait les yeux fermés. Albus le fit léviter d'un coup de baguette, et s'empressant de faire demi-tour, il fonça vers l'infirmerie. Après avoir installé l'enfant sur un des lits, il se dirigea vers les appartements de l'infirmière et toqua.

-Bonsoir, Hildegarde. Puis-je vous emprunter votre cheminée ?

-Bien sûr ! Que se passe t il ?

-Un élève est inconscient sur un des lits. Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir des sortilèges.

-Mon Dieu !

L'infirmière, une vieille connaissance d'Albus, se précipita vers le garçon. Albus s'empara de sa baguette et appela successivement le directeur et la directrice-adjointe.

-Hildegarde ?

-Je suis là. Le jeune garçon est dans le coma.

-Ah. Armando et Rowena arrivent. Serez-vous assez gentille pour leur dire que j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de m'occuper de cette affaire ?

-Je leur dirais. Dépêchez-vous.

Albus sourit et se précipita de nouveau dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin devant le portrait de l'Illuminé, il était déjà 8H50. Le tableau s'ouvrit lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe et il se retrouva face à une Minerva colérique.

-Il y a eut un accident, Min. J'ai trouvé un première année de Gryffondor inconscient dans le couloir.

-Quoi ?

Devant l'air stupéfait de sa Némésis, Albus jugea préférable de la prendre par la main et de la faire rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Ecoute. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi cette nuit. Retourne vite à la salle commune sans te faire surprendre et évite d'ébruiter la nouvelle. Je suis plus que désolé, Min.

-Décidément, tout nous sépare, fit tristement la jeune fille en posant sa main froide sur la joue chaude du jeune homme. Avec douceur, il lui prit les deux mains et les réchauffa en soufflant dessus.

-Tu es toute froide. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Mais dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard, on t'attend sûrement.

Minerva avait baissé les yeux au sol et s'apprêtait à sortir du tableau. Mais Albus la prit sous le menton et plongea totalement dans ses yeux charbons ardents. Avec tendresse, il emprisonna sa bouche de ses lèvres et la serra contre lui. Minerva poussa un soupir de satisfaction et le repoussa avec force contre le mur, en l'embrassant de plus belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva courait jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame en pleurant. Elle en avait marre de toujours être séparée de celui qu'elle aimait.

_Le lendemain : _

Minerva regardait songeusement par la fenêtre de la salle commune, le temps brumeux typique de ce mois de septembre. Le froid était heureusement retenue dehors par un de ses sortilèges anciens, et ne pénétrait pas dans la pièce écarlate. Minerva était seule, et ne s'ennuyait pas du tout. Ses pensées vagabondes jonglaient entres Albus et le jeune garçon de Gryffondor. Qui était-il ? Minerva avait soigneusement observé les premières années, la veille au soir, mais curieusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarquer la disparition d'un élève.

La jeune fille songea un instant à aller visiter le jeune inconnu, mais se reprit bien vite en songeant aux conséquences possibles de son acte.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit soudainement en grinçant, la faisant sursauter. L'air lasse mais un sourire étonné sur les lèvres, le nouveau professeur de DCFM fit son apparition.

-Albus ! Enfin. Alors, qui est le garçon ? D'où vient-il ?

-Calme, Minerva. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Le directeur nous a fait garder le secret.

-Il n'est pas d'ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Ca dépend de ce que tu veux dire. Mais tais-toi où je risque de tout lâcher !

Minerva prit la main du jeune homme avec douceur et l'entraîna en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Il est une heure du matin, Albus. Peu de monde est debout, à cette heure-ci. Viens avec moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il sourit, et ils disparurent tous deux dans l'escalier.

Armando Dippet était assis, ses doigts massant ses tempes, à son bureau. Devant lui, Rowena Mistado, directrice-adjointe.

-Armando… Ce jeune homme ne peut rester ici. Il faut vite le renvoyer d'où il vient.

-Je sais. Mais je ne connais rien, pour l'instant, à propos des voyages dans le temps.

-Mon Dieu, c'est le portrait craché de sa mère. Vous savez, Claire Longdubat, à Serdaigle.

-Claire Longdubat ? Par Merlin, c'est bien vrai. Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas ce que nous pouvons faire.

-Je vais demander à Albus. Après tout, il est Auror, pourquoi ne nous aiderait-il pas ?

-Bonne idée. Je vais le chercher ?

-Non. Demandez à un elfe de maison.

-Bien.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant la bouche de son amant contre son cou. Les yeux fermés, la tête renversé en arrière, elle savourait cet instant si précieux et si rare, celui où l'on est seul avec l'être aimé. Cheveux roux et noir se mêlaient en une danse effrénée, chaque parcelle de peau des deux êtres souffrait quand l'un s'éloignait loin de l'autre.

Avec tendresse, le jeune homme allongea l'être désiré sur le lit. Il fit sauter le premier bouton de la chemise, aussitôt suivit par les autres. Elle défia son jean, gagna et le fit disparaître en agitant la main. Les mains de l'une se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de l'autre, tandis qu'il s'occupait de la jupe, si courte qu'elle n'était qu'un petit bout de tissu inutile.

Si occupés qu'ils étaient, ils n'entendirent pas le portrait s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui venaient à eux.

-Evelyne ! Damien ! Mais c'est MON lit !

Rouge de confusion, les deux interpellés se redressèrent d'un bond sur ledit lit.

-Enfin quoi, vous auriez pu aller autre-part pour faire ça, non ?

Soupir de la part de Minerva.

-Enfin bon, je vous le laisse pour ce matin. Mais je vous préviens, ce soir il a intérêt à être libre.

Puis la jeune fille fit demi-tour et le portrait se referma derrière elle. Eve-et-Adam-version-sorcier se regardèrent, stupéfaits, puis sourire et reprirent leur activité.

-Viens, lança Albus, je connais un endroit génial. Tu connais la Salle-sur-Demande ?

-Non, Albus, ce n'est pas assez sécurisé, fit Minerva en secouant la tête. Je connais un bien meilleur endroit, mais il est assez loin. Suis-moi.

Elle lui prit la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et se mit à courir dans le couloir désert.

-On est bientôt arrivé…

Soudain, une ombre se profila sur l'un des murs du couloir. Minerva lâcha immédiatement la main d'Albus et presque aussitôt après paru le professeur d'enchantement.

-Un problème, professeur Dumbledore ? Fit sèchement l'homme acariâtre.

-Aucunement. Je raccompagnais juste cette demoiselle à son dortoir. Je l'ai trouvée en mauvaise posture.

-Mais… Les dortoirs sont dans l'autre sens, très cher.

-Peeves a encore fait des siennes, je suis obligé de faire un grand détour sous peine d'être inondé.

-Je vois… Eh bien, je vous laisse.

Et le professeur disparut dans un passage dérobé. Minerva se tourna vers Albus, admirative.

-Wow, quel sens de la répartie !

-Je me demande bien ce que faisait le professeur Drachme dans ce couloir. Peu de professeurs y vont ordinairement.

Le front d'Albus s'était barré d'une ride soucieuse. Minerva l'embrassa sur la joue, le déridant immédiatement.

-Laisse tomber, pour l'instant, il y a plus important.

Il lui sourit tendrement et la poursuivit en courant.

**(Passage NC-17) **

Avec douceur, elle vint se caler contre lui. Il lui passa les mains dans le dos et elle leva son propre visage vers le sien. Doucement mais fermement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le baiser d'abord doux devint rapidement sauvage et passionné. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il commença à lui enlever son chemisier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en soutien-gorge contre lui. Entre-temps, elle lui avait enlevé son pantalon, et s'était retrouvée sous lui qui était en boxeur.

Un petit renflement très suggestif entre ses deux jambes le fit gémir sourdement, tandis qu'elle ôtait la chemise qui cachait ses muscles puissants et virils. Elle le retourna sur le lit et l'embrassa avec une passion furieuse. Sans attendre, il lui enleva son jean, l'amour se reflétant dans leurs yeux et sur leurs corps enflammés par le désir.

Les bougies blanches de la chambre s'éteignirent soudain, et se fut dans le noir qu'il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa compagne. Le vêtement vint rejoindre les autres, bientôt suivi par les deux derniers.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur dans le cou, passant des mains baladeuses sur son corps frissonnant. La jeune fille gémit et passa sa main sur la colonne vertébrale de l'homme, le faisant soupirer de bonheur. Ravie de son effet, elle réitéra, lui faisant faire le dos rond. Il se vengea soudain au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, il descendit doucement, et vint lécher puis sucer les seins de cette être désiré. Sous ses gémissements de plaisir, il passa sa langue sur son sternum, sur son ventre, embrassant délicatement son nombril au passage. Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu tant attendu, et qu'il la caressa lentement, d'abord à la surface, puis à l'intérieur, elle poussa un léger cri, le faisant frémir de satisfaction.

Alors, il remonta, l'entoura de ses bras, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle lui répondit sans attendre, l'entourant non seulement avec ses bras, mais aussi avec ses jambes, le caressant de part et d'autre de son corps.

Dans le temps qui suivit, ils ne firent plus qu'un, se fondant l'un en l'autre, s'aimant comme des amants, se collant des aimants. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps. Lorsque enfin l'instant de jouissance tant attendu arriva, ils crièrent ensemble dans un cri de pur bonheur, s'effondrant l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps emmêlés luisant sous l'éclat de la lune.

Si fort était leur amour qu'ils ne sentirent pas le sort de protection sexuelle se diluer puis disparaître.

Le soleil, lentement, daigna montrer ses timides rayons et illumina les deux chambres endormies.

Dans la première, une masse de cheveux roux s'étalait sur la poitrine d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et mi-longs.

Dans la deuxième, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir jais de côté, le dos appuyé contre la poitrine d'un homme roux.

Les deux couples avaient pour le moment deux points communs : ils dormaient et ils s'aimaient. Mais le sommeil n'est pas immortel, et lorsque le gong de Poudlard retentit, le deuxième couple s'éveilla.

-Hum…

Minerva plissa les yeux, puis les entrouvrit légèrement. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, le sien et celui d'Albus. Baillant comme un chat, elle s'étira et roula sur le ventre. Son regard croisa celui d'Albus, et une fois de plus, elle se perdit dans ce regard tellement bleu qu'il en devenait transparent.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui glissa le jeune homme dans un murmure, ses yeux se plissant légèrement tandis qu'il parlait.

Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout du pouce.

-Tu fais de la musique ?

La question prit Albus au dépourvu et un instant il resta la bouche grande ouverte.

-Euh… Je fais du piano, mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Minerva et elle l'embrassa.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là…

Crac !

-Milias doit avertir maître Dumbledore que maître Dippet souhaiterait lui parler dans son bureau. Maître Dippet était très pressé, et Milias conseillerait à maître Dumbledore de se dépêcher.

Minerva étouffa un cri et disparut sous les couvertures. Légèrement éberlué, Albus se redressa sur un coude.

-Heu… D'accord, merci Milias, vas lui dire que j'arrive.

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un craquement sonore. Albus se leva d'un bond et commença à s'habiller en vitesse. Minerva s'étira nonchalamment, la couverture au niveau des hanches.

-Bonne journée, mon chéri…

L'homme lissa sa robe avec sa baguette et s'approcha d'elle en souriant tendrement. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et remonta main à plat jusqu'à sa gorge offerte. Ses lèvres vinrent frôler la peau tendue et remontèrent jusqu'à la bouche de Minerva. Ils se regardaient avec intensité, comme s'ils cherchaient à communiquer par la seule force de la pensée et du toucher.

Minerva repoussa son amant alors qu'il tentait d'approfondir le baiser, et avec tendresse lui noua sa cravate.

-Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard…

Il se leva, enfila sa robe, lui vola un baiser et disparut dans le trou du portrait. Minerva poussa un soupire satisfait et se leva lentement, en s'étirant avec la volupté de la fille comblée.

-Bonjours Albus. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien merci. Que se passe t-il ?

-C'est à propos du jeune homme.

-Ah…

-Comme vous le savez, il vient du futur. Aussi, je crois qu'il est important de le cacher aux autres élèves. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je pense que ce serait une grosse erreur.

-Pardon ?

-Comme vous le savez, les voyages dans le temps sont des phénomènes encore mystérieux pour nous autres, sorciers. L'enfant, je pense, ne doit même pas savoir comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour changer d'époque. Le faire entrer à Poudlard en tant qu'élève serait le meilleur moyen pour empêcher les curiosités déplacées. Il suffirait de le faire passer pour un élève privé qui aurait décidé de suivre des cours communs.

-Mais il ressemble tellement à sa mère, c'est impossible, il n'arriverait pas à s'adapter, et puis qui nous dit qu'il gardera le secret ?

-Il suffit de faire un peu de magie, monsieur, et si vous le désirez, je pourrais me charger de lui moi-même, l'intégrer et l'aider à s'adapter.

-Hum… C'est un pari risqué, mais je crois que c'est la solution la plus sûre. Vous avez mon autorisation pour l'intégrer à l'école, il rentrera demain en cours, vous lui mettrez le choipeau en privé. Bien sûr, il faudra changer nom et apparence, mais vous vous en occuperez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans problèmes.

-Alors tout est clair. Et veillez à lui coudre la bouche…

-Oui, monsieur. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée, Albus.

Albus sortit rapidement du bureau et descendit les escaliers en courant. En bas, il retrouva la directrice-adjointe et la salua poliment en prenant congé. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant l'enfant, celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait fixement. Le professeur s'assit sur le lit d'à côté, songeant avec un pincement au cœur que les yeux du jeune homme étaient presque de la même couleur que ceux de Minerva.

-Salut. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, je suis le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à cette époque où nous sommes.

-Normalement, vous êtes le directeur-adjoint et professeur de métamorphose. La prof de DCFM, c'est Minerva Macgonagall.

-Ne m'en dis pas plus, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir mon futur.

-Ni les autres, je pense.

-Ni les autres. Le directeur et moi-même avons beaucoup réfléchi, et nous avons convenu que tu suivrais les cours en première année après avoir mit le choipeau pour savoir dans quelle maison tu iras.

-Gryffondor. C'est marqué sur ma cape.

-Changement d'époque, retour à zéro. Ce soir, après mes cours, je t'emmènerai dans mon appartement et nous parlerons un peu pendant que je changerai certains détails.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez rien savoir sur l'avenir.

-Et je le veux toujours. Nous allons parler de comment tu es arrivé là.

-Oh. C'est une longue histoire.

-Tu as tout ton temps.

-Je m'en doute, maugréa tout bas le garçon.

Albus se leva, et après avoir saluer l'inconnu, passa la porte de l'infirmerie en courant. Il était 7H50, il avait dix minutes avant le début des cours pour manger. Autant en jurer.

-Donc, pour la semaine prochaine, deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les épouvantards. Vous me donnerez leurs caractéristiques, les formules utilisées contre eux, leur rôle dans la société et surtout, leurs aspects physiques comme moraux, s'ils sont des êtres vivants à part entière ou non. N'oubliez pas d'illustrer avec tout ce que vous voulez, surtout des exemples et des croquis. Bonne soirée, tout le monde !

Albus referma la porte derrière le dernier élève râleur et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il s'assit en soupirant et attrapa une pile de parchemin. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu en début de journée à son directeur, il avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente, et il avait hâte d'aller se coucher. On toqua à sa porte, et le professeur se rappela, un peu tard, son rendez-vous avec le jeune inconnu. Il re-soupira et songea avec amertume en se levant qu'il n'avait même pas pu voir Minerva de la journée. Dure, la vie d'un prof !

-Entre, je t'en prie. Si tu veux bien attendre un peu, je vais ramasser mes affaires et nous irons dans mes appartements.

Le brun hocha la tête et l'homme ramassa ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre d'Albus Dumbledore, en grande occupation. Albus avait ouvert quelques livres, et positionné le garçon devant la glace. Après maints sortilèges, le petit brun aux yeux noirs était devenu un grand châtain clair aux yeux gris-vert. Albus souriait d'un air satisfait pendant que le garçon faisait la moue.

-Je ressemble à Malfoy, comme ça ! Je me préférais brun.

-Hum… A présent, nous allons devoir nous mettre d'accord par rapport au secret du futur. Comme je me doute que tu es comme tout le monde, que tu n'aime pas garder tes secrets que pour toi, je vais te bloquer la mémoire pour 24h grâce à un sortilège compliqué mais efficace. Tu viendras me voir tous les soirs afin que je réactive le sort, à 21h précise, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, monsieur. Et pour mes affaires ?

-Je t'en procurerai. Mais, surtout, n'oublie pas que tu n'es là que pour une durée non-définie, en conséquence, ne prends pas d'habitude fâcheuse, et n'exagère pas trop l'amitié.

-Bien sûr monsieur, je comprends.

-Bien.

Albus s'assit sur le lit en tailleur et invita l'élève à en faire de même.

-A présent, conte-moi le comment de la chose.

-Je m'appelle James Potter, j'ai 11 ans, et je sais que vous sortez avec Minerva Macgonagall.


	7. Musique, maestro !

**Chapitre 7, pour ceux que ça intéresse, et merci à tous les reviewers, ça fais toujours plaisir !**

-Un, deux, et un, deux, trois, quatre !

Le tonnerre éclata en même temps que la guitare, la basse, la batterie, la voix et, enfin, le synthé.

Paroles en anglais, Damien à la guitare et, parfois, à la voix, Evelyne à la batterie, Minerva à la voix soprano, Frédéric à la basse, et aux claviers… Un portrait !

Ben oui, parfois, une Salle Sur Demande, c'est très pratique ! En particulier quand on manque de clavier !

Nom du groupe : Nightwish (J'adore !). Signe particulier : groupe de métal avec une chanteuse soprano.

Et en effet, Damien faisait de la guitare depuis tout petit, Evelyne s'était mise à la batterie depuis trois, quatre ans, Minerva avait toujours pris des cours particuliers de chant, chez elle d'abord, puis à Préau-Lard en temps scolaire, Frédéric avait commencé la basse à 8 ans, très doué, il était aussitôt devenu excellent, et le portrait, eh bien… C'était un portrait professionnel !

La musique était, pour les jeunes gens, source d'épanouissement et d'entente collective. Ils formaient un groupe parfait, et encore plus à présent qu'ils avaient une vraie basse, et qu'ils comptaient bientôt remplacer le portrait-clavier par un vrai pianiste (Tiens…).

Titre de la chanson actuellement jouée : It is the end of all hope. Fin du morceau.

-Super, Frédérique ! Ma parole, mais tu es vraiment doué !

-Hum… C'est pas si facile, tout de même.

-Il est vrai qu'il cache toutes ses erreurs à la perfection ! Se moqua Minerva en portant une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche.

-Il arrive quand, ton pianiste, Min ?

-Présent ! C'est génial, ce que vous faites ! C'est très créatif !

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Ca alors, quelle surprise ! Lança ironiquement Evelyne.

-C'est donc vous notre nouveau pianiste ? S'enquit malicieusement Damien.

-Vous êtes très drôle, tous les deux ! Albus, je te présente Vladimir, le détenteur des partitions pour clavier de nos morceaux.

Le jeune homme sourit au portrait.

-Enchanté ! Me donnerez-vous quelques appuis ?

-Avec plaisir ! Voici un clavier identique au mien, la Salle Sur Demande vous donnera les partitions quand elle les aura digérées.

-Qu'elle prenne son temps.

Une feuille apparaît dans les airs.

-Moondance, lut Albus.

-Ca commence bien, fit joyeusement le portrait.

ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILLILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Je m'app…

-Oui, non mais ça j'ai compris ! Mais comment peux-tu savoir que Minerva et moi sommes ensemble ?

-Au début de l'année, je vous ai vu vous embrassez dans un couloir secret. Vous êtes restés coller des heures ! J'ai pas arrêté de me demander comment vous faisiez pour respirer !

Albus parut s'étouffer un instant, puis reprenant contenance, il jeta un regard moqueur à l'enfant.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de regarder les gens s'embrasser ?

-Non. C'était fascinant de vous voir, vous et le professeur Macgonagall, on aurait dit que votre vie dépendait plus de la bouche de l'autre que de votre propre respiration !

-Oui, bon, on ne va pas entrer dans les détails, non plus ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

-Ben, alors que vous étiez en train de vous embrassez avec ferveur, un bruit de pas a retenti venant du coude du couloir. Vous vous êtes séparés, et le professeur Macgonagall est parti précipitamment dans un sens, et vous dans l'autre.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant et s'humidifia les lèvres pensivement.

-Et c'est là que je l'ai vue.

-De quoi ?

-La créature. Elle avait un corps de fauve, une tête de blaireau, des ailes d'oiseau et une queue de serpent.

-Par Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bête ?

-Aucune idée.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'ai suivie, bien sûr. Elle se dirigeait droit vers les escaliers. On était au dernier étage.

-Au dernier étage ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

-Je sortais de l'infirmerie.

-L'infirmerie ? Mais elle est au premier étage !

-Pas de mon temps.

-Ah, oui ! Et ensuite ?

-La créature s'est jetée du haut de l'escalier. Ses ailes se sont déployées, il y a eut un big coup de vent, et j'ai été précipité à sa suite.

-Bon sang… Et alors ?

-Un tourbillon multicolore s'est créé et je me suis évanoui en tombant dedans. Quand j'ai finalement rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans votre infirmerie, et il y avait une vieille chouette à ma gauche qui me piaillait dessus.

-Hidegarde est une personne très aimable, fit tranquillement Albus. De plus, en plus du travail scolaire de première année que tu auras à faire ici, tu devras chercher des indications sur la créature. Minerva t'aidera, puisque apparemment tu connais le lien qui m'unit à elle, tu pourras même lui demander de te donner des cours particuliers.

-Bon… Et bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix… Et le choipeaux ?

- Je te le ferais essayer à la fin de l'entretien. Tu rejoindras directement ta salle commune.

-Bien.

-As-tu des questions à me poser ?

-Oui. Vous aimez sincèrement Minerva Macgonagall ?

-… Oui.

-Vous donneriez votre vie pour elle ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Rien.

Mais l'air triste dans les yeux de l'enfant acheva d'inquiéter le jeune homme. Le futur allait-il vraiment être aussi désastreux et terrible pour certains ?

ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

-Dis, Albus…

-Hum… Moui…

-L'enfant…

-Oui ? L'encouragea l'homme, tout à fait réveillé d'un seul coup.

-Il me fait une drôle d'impression.

-Dis-moi, ma tendre, murmura t il à son oreille.

-A chaque fois que nous nous regardons yeux dans les yeux, j'ai comme l'impression de voir dans son esprit un chaos immense, une tristesse incurable, comme une blessure qui ne guérira jamais.

-…

-Albus… Qu'est-ce que tu vois, toi, dans ses yeux ?

-La même chose. Et, malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire.

-Albus… Soupira la jeune fille, enveloppant le jeune homme de sa longue chevelure.

-Minerva ?

-Moui… Marmonna t elle en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre son torse nu.

-Je me demandais, commença t il lentement en l'entourant de ses bras, comment se fait-il que tu arrive à bouger, à allonger, à rétrécir et à colorer tes cheveux selon tes goûts et tes envies ?

-Hum… Ma tante m'a dit un jour que c'était le signe distinctif des bonnes filles Macgonagall, celles du côté de la lumière. C'est un don, quoi…

-Il ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup…

-Non, il n'y a plus que moi depuis que ma tante est morte l'année dernière. Elle aussi avait ce pouvoir.

-Qui le sait, à part moi ?

-Personne.

-Je suis honoré.

Minerva se mit à ronronner et frotta son visage contre la peau du jeune homme.

-Mon minou… La taquina Albus en la chatouillant au creux des hanches.

La jeune fille se mit à pouffer de rire, et bientôt, les chatouilles se muèrent en caresses, qui ne tardèrent pas à dégénérer, elles aussi…

ILILILILILILILILLILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain à la volée.

-Professeur ! Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé !

Albus se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur James Potter.

-Montrez-moi vite ça !

-Regardez…

L'enfant étala plusieurs livres sur la table qui craqua. La chaleur de début mai faisait craquer tout ce qui était en bois, et aussi une majorité d'élèves et de professeurs dépassés par cette canicule précoce.

-L'Hyppohoglard serait la bête symbolique de Poudlard, une légende qu'il serait cependant possible d'invoquer, à condition d'avoir une raison valable.

-Mais tu es une raison plus que valable ! Comment faut–il procéder ?

-C'est extrêmement compliqué. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce livre était au fin fond de la réserve !

-Va vite me chercher Minerva, le Directeur et la Directrice-adjointe, et rejoignez-moi tous aux cachots, je commence à préparer les affaires.

-D'accord.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour en courant, et Albus, s'emparant des bouquins, fila en direction des cachots.

ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

La fumée verte se dissipa rapidement, et c'est en toussant que les quatre sorciers présents prononcèrent un sortilège projetant de l'air. Bientôt, après s'être redressé, Albus se rendit compte de l'absence de l'enfant.

-Il est parti, constata t il simplement.

-Le sortilège a fonctionné, alors, fit remarquer Minerva.

-Oui. Et il serait plus que prudent de mettre ce livre sous clé.

-Très bonne idée, approuva le Directeur, haletant. Rowena, vous voudriez bien vous en charger, s'il vous plaît ?

-Tout de suite, agréa la Directrice-adjointe. Miss Macgonagall…

-Je m'en occupe, coupa tranquillement Albus.

La Directrice lui jeta un drôle de regard puis haussa les épaules et disparut dans les escaliers. Le Directeur s'éclipsa à sa suite en marmonnant qu'il avait une lettre à écrire au Ministère de toute urgence.

Albus se tourna vers la dernière personne restante.

-Viens, je te raccompagne.

Avec délicatesse, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et se penchant à son oreille:

-Inutile, je dois récupérer Damien et Evelyne à l'entraînement de Quidditch. N'oublie pas la réunion de ce soir, on va jouer un peu…

Un peu étourdi, Albus la regarda s'éloigner avec légèreté. Vraiment, elle avait un de ces effets sur lui… De gros effets d'attraction même…

ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

-Minerva ? Ca ne va pas ?

Inquiet, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa dulcinée, assise sur le lit en tailleur et légèrement penchée en avant.

-Minerva ? Dis-moi où tu as mal, s'il te plaît.

-…

-Minerva, dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je t'en prie !

-Albus…

La voix éteinte de la jeune fille fit monter l'inquiétude du jeune homme dans un gros crescendo.

-Minerva… Mon Dieu… Allonge-toi, vite !

La jeune fille obtempéra, grimaçant et se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

-Albus… A… Appelle Evelyne, s'il te plaît, vite !

-Qu… Quoi ?

-VITE !

Elle avait crié, et son cri s'était mué en un gémissement de douleur. Affolé, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et décocha un feu follet rouge sang de sa baguette magique, l'envoyant à toute vitesse en direction du dortoir des septièmes années.

Terriblement angoissé, il s'assit ensuite au bord du lit, contemplant avec un effroi croissant Minerva qui gémissait de douleur sur le lit en tenant son ventre plat à deux mains.

Evelyne surgit soudain, complètement effarée :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

-Elle… Elle m'a dit de t'appeler, bredouilla l'homme, complètement perdu et malheureux, en se levant précipitamment.

-Oh, mon Dieu… Souffla Evy.

Sans ménagements, elle poussa Albus sur le côté et grimpa sur le lit, s'agenouillant entre les jambes écartées de la jeune fille. D'un geste rapide, elle dégaina sa baguette et prononça quelques incantations, dont le fameux "Finite Incantatem". Le ventre de Minerva se mit brutalement à grossir, grossir, révélant ce qu'Albus n'aurait jamais crû possible : Minerva était enceinte.

-Elle a perdu les eaux, déclara brutalement Evy. Albus, met-toi près de sa tête, rassure-la, dis-lui de pousser quand je te le dirai. Tu vas m'assister pendant l'accouchement.

Trop sonné pour répondre, Albus obtempéra sans discuter, et vint murmurer de tendres paroles de réconfort à son aimée.

Evelyne, de son côté, voyait avec effarement l'accouchement se dérouler à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Je vois la tête ! S'exclama t elle avec stupéfaction. Pousse, Min !

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement, ferma les yeux et… Poussa. Evelyne poussa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant la tête de l'enfant sortir d'un seul coup de l'utérus de la jeune femme, aussitôt suivie du reste du buste. La jeune fille réagit à une vitesse stupéfiante, et plaçant vivement ses mains sous le cou du bébé, elle l'aida doucement à sortir.

-Albus ! Venez couper le cordon ! Vite !

L'homme bondit et murmura un bref sort qui sectionna le cordon ombilical. Evelyne déboucha aussitôt avec soin le nez, la bouche et les yeux du nouveau-né, puis l'enveloppa dans le drap et l'emmena près de l'heureuse maman.

-C'est fini, Min. Il… Le bébé est né. C'est une fille, toutes mes félicitations.

Un cri sortit de la bouche du petit être, et Minerva se mit à pleurer de bonheur en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Mon bébé… Comme tu es belle…

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, et toujours en pleurant, l'enfant plongea ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux de sa maman et se mit à téter voracement le sein offert. L'effet fut immédiat : dans un silence presque religieux, le bébé ferma à demi les yeux et se mit à avaler toujours plus gloutonnement, toussant, crachant et s'étouffant, avant de reprendre sa tâche avec passion.

Devant ce spectacle plus que bouleversant, Albus sentit deux larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était Papa…

ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

Après avoir soigneusement lavé l'enfant, Minerva et les draps avec quelques sorts, Evelyne posa ce premier avec douceur contre sa maman endormie. Un dernier regard avec Albus, et elle sortit doucement, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Albus fit le tour du lit et vint s'allonger près de l'enfant endormi et emmitouflé dans des couvertures chaudes. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage écrasé de fatigue de Minerva, et un pincement lui toucha le cœur. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle gardé cet enfant en elle sans lui en parler ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Un silence lourd vint s'installer, et l'atmosphère dans la pièce se chargea d'une étrange odeur de souffre. Comme une promesse menaçante…


	8. La mort frappe rapidement

Quand Minerva ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle sentit en elle fut ce sentiment de délivrance intense qui parcourait tout son corps. Un gémissement près de son sein la fit frissonner. Baissant les yeux, elle identifia ce nouvel individu qui venait de sortir d'elle.

La petite avait des cheveux aussi noirs que sa maman, et son petit corps chétif avait peine à bouger pour se blottir contre elle. Une petite main agrippait son soutien-gorge avec voracité, tandis qu'une grande main blanche était posée sur son ventre et sur le drap qui servait d'habit au bébé.

Albus… Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'elle avait eu peur ? Non, il ne la croirait. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Lui dire qu'elle avait été menacée ? Hum… Autant lui dire que les nains savaient voler. Une image lui traversa soudain l'esprit, celle du professeur de potions, le petit nain qui lui avait fait essayer le choipeau en début d'année, traversant les cachots dans les airs suite à la mauvaise manipulation d'un des élèves. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais disparut aussitôt. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

Lorsque Albus ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux beaucoup plus sombres que d'habitude, et que l'étincelle particulière qu'elle avait en affection avait disparu.

Aussitôt, elle compris qu'elle ne pourrait lui mentir. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle de l'homme qui était posée sur son ventre.

-Minerva… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?

-Je ne sais pas Albus… Murmura t elle. Peut-être que j'avais peur… Quelque chose me retenait, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose… J'ai supplié Evelyne de m'aider et de ne rien te dire. Elle veut faire médicomage plus tard, elle a une grande connaissance dans ce domaine, tu sais. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas pu cacher ma grossesse.

Soupir triste et résigné de la part du professeur.

-Je suis désolée, Albus. Mais je n'ai pas pu t'en parler. M'acceptes-tu encore, malgré cette grossesse que je t'ai cachée ? Si non, je le comprendrais, tu sais.

Il sourit. Faiblement. Sa main remonta et vint caresser le visage de Minerva.

-Poudlard est un lieu mystérieux. Et je me doute que c'est sa magie qui a influencé ta décision. Non, je ne te rejette pas. Bien au contraire, maintenant que notre fille est née, nous devons nous arranger pour la garderie. Je te rappelle que tu as encore tes ASPICS à passer, et que tu n'es pas sortie d'affaire. Moi, je suis censé vous surveiller et continuer mes cours. As-tu une idée du comment nous allons faire ?

-J'y ai réfléchi ces derniers mois. Evelyne et moi avons décidé de confier la petite à nos frères respectifs, pendant nos quelques heures d'examens. De toute façon, l'année est presque finie.

-La naissance était prévue précisément aujourd'hui ?

-Non. En fait, nous l'espérions bien plus tard. Mais bon… Le destin en a choisi autrement.

-L'idée des frères n'est pas mauvaise, mais où veux-tu qu'ils gardent la petite ?

-Dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle a un très bon jeu d'échec.

-Ils sont au courant ?

-Non. Mais Evy et moi les avons testés, et nous sommes sûrs qu'ils seront d'accord.

-Bon. Et pour le reste ?

-Le reste ?

-Ben oui, le linge, les couches, habits, lit, etc… Et puis tu devras la nourrir toutes les nuits à différentes heures d'affilé.

-J'y arriverais.

-Tu vas être crevée. En plus des examens…

-Evelyne m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer de vrais énergisants sorciers. Je prendrais des vacances bien méritées après ces semaines d'enfer.

-Hum… Je déteste ça.

-De quoi ?

-Cette fatigue et ce stress que tu vas avoir à subir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais face.

-NOUS ferons face. Je compte bien t'aider. Au fait, comment elle s'appelle cette petite Dumbledore-Macgonagall ?

-Je n'ai pas encore choisi le prénom. Je voulais que tu le choisisses avec moi.

-Ca demande réflexion, ça. Je cherche pendant que tu dors, et je te ferais part de mes trouvailles quand tu te réveilleras.

Minerva sourit. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Elle était soulagée. L'étincelle particulière qu'elle aimait tant avait réapparu dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent les plus éprouvantes de toute la vie de Minerva et d'Albus. L'enfant réclamait tellement d'attention… Minerva devait se lever toutes les trois heures pour nourrir la petite la nuit.

Albus, Frédéric, Evelyne et Damien étaient devenus complètement gagas, et c'était eux qui changeaient les couches, qui faisaient jouer et qui transportaient la petite.

Il avait été établi que dès que Minerva aurait quitté Poudlard, ils iraient marquer la naissance de la petite dans les annales du Ministère, et Damien et Evelyne deviendraient son parrain et sa marraine.

Le nom choisi pour la petite fut Evangeline, ou plus simplement Eva.

Dès la fin des cours, Minerva et Albus s'installèrent dans un appartement au cœur de Londres, Minerva commença des études d'auror avec pour tuteur, bien sûr, Albus.

Minerva et Albus choisirent de ne pas se marier, et restèrent en concubinage.

Evelyne et Damien, par contre, se marièrent et eurent successivement quatre enfants. Evelyne, enceinte de son premier enfant, débuta des études de médicomage, et Damien étudia avec Minerva sous la direction d'Albus dans le but de devenir auror.

La sœur d'Evelyne, Ginny, entra dans la vie de Frédéric telle une tornade et n'y ressortit point.

Le plus jeune frère Weasley, Arthur, né quelques mois avant Eva, commença sa vie en compagnie de cette dernière, affectueusement entouré.

Lorsque Arthur et Eva entrèrent à Poudlard, âgés de 11 ans chacun, Minerva était devenue professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, tandis qu'Albus avait reprit le poste de professeur de métamorphose, directeur-adjoint à Rowena Mistado et directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Au cours de la sixième année de la jeune Eva Dumbledore, Albus apprit qu'il était l'heureux propriétaire d'un manoir, qu'il s'empressa d'habiter avec Minerva et sa fille, et invitant la famille Black à faire de même.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Grindelwald, le terrible mage noir avait refait surface. Il faisait route à présent, avec ses fidèles, droit sur un lieu précis et décidément voué à l'invasion : Poudlard.

Dans ces conditions, le Ministère n'eut pas le choix et ferma l'école.

Aussitôt, Albus prit les choses en main et transforma son manoir en mini école. Les enfants venaient le matin et repartaient le soir par la poudre de cheminette. Les professeurs de Poudlard logeaient au Manoir, tout comme les parents d'Evelyne et leurs enfants.

Mais un jour, Grindelwald eut vent de cette organisation clandestine.

Un jour de week-end, un samedi plus précisément, alors que Minerva était au Ministère en train de se disputer avec la Ministre de la Magie, le mage noir envahit le Manoir des Dumbledore.

La bataille fut d'une férocité incroyable. Les deux aurors, Albus et Damien luttaient sauvagement afin de protéger leur progéniture, aidés par Frédéric, Evelyne et ses parents.

Mais arriva ce qui devait arriver. Evelyne reçut de plein fouet LE sortilège impardonnable. Elle s'écroula sans un cri. Le hurlement de douleur de Damien et des enfants se répercuta sur les murs, et ils redoublèrent d'ardeur. Bientôt, les jeunes enfants se mirent de la partie, et fut frappée du sortilège de stupéfixion.

Les parents d'Evelyne furent à leur tour tués froidement, ainsi que Frédéric, et deux des enfants Weasley, dont Ginny.

Aveuglés par la rage et la douleur, Albus et Damien ne se contenait plus et tuaient, tuaient… Mais plus ils tuaient, plus le nombre de fidèles augmentait.

Le plus jeune Weasley, Arthur, encore en vie, reçut le sortilège d'oubli en plein dans la poitrine. Les deux derniers Weasley moururent, accompagnés par trois petits Black.

Il restait à présent un seul enfant debout. Soudain, Damien, en voulant le protéger, reçut dans le dos un sortilège Doloris. Albus ne pouvait rien faire, aux prises avec une dizaine de partisans.

Les hurlements de douleur de son père faisaient hurler l'enfant de trois ans. Soudain, il reçut un stupéfix en pleine poitrine et s'écroula par terre.

Damien mourut de douleur tant physique que morale. Durant le sortilège, son squelette s'était brisé.

Seul, debout, Albus, les joues couvertes de larmes, tentait de sauvegarder sa vie. Il songeait, avec douleur, que c'était à cause de lui que tous ces gens étaient morts. S'il n'avait pas eu cette stupide idée d'accueillir toutes ces familles chez lui, de monter cette école clandestine…

Brusquement il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les partisans s'étaient reculé, laissant place à une silhouette encapuchonnée. Immédiatement, Albus le reconnut,

-Mortal Grindelwald…

La silhouette abaissa sa capuche, révélant un visage couturé et recouvert de plaques en métal. Albus ne s'appesantit pas une seconde sur ce visage déformé, et lança de toutes les forces qui lui restaient l'impardonnable. En même temps que lui, le mage jeta un sort. Les deux hommes reçurent chacun le sortilège, surpris.

Le mage s'écroula et mourut dans un hurlement. Les fidèles, pris de panique, s'élançèrent dehors et s'éparpillèrent dans la nature.

Dans le silence sanglant qui restait, Albus s'écroula, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le mage noir était mort, mais sur ses lèvres se reflétait un sourire satisfait et cruel.

Satisfait, car il s'était enfin vengé d' Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qu'il avait toujours haï, sans jamais savoir pourquoi.

Cruel, car il savait qu'il y avait plus horrible que la mort. Et que Albus Dumbledore allait en faire les frais.

_-Oubliette…_

Loin de là, au Ministère de la Magie, Minerva criait contre la Ministre de la Magie.

-Mais c'est impensable ! Nous avons besoin d'argent, et vous le savez ! L'école clandestine que nous avons mise sur pied est la seule encore en fonctionnement aux Royaumes-Unis. Nous n'avons pas de fonds très profonds, nous avons besoin de votre aide.

-Hors de question. Vous souhaitez quoi ? Notre mort ? Pensez que si l'on vous aidais, Grindelwald rappliquerait illico presto.

-Et alors ? Nous devons nous unir contre la violence et le mal ! Demandez à vos employés, et voyez ce qu'ils répondront ! Nous sommes dans une démocratie, après tout…

La ministre sembla hésiter un instant, et son regard croisa celui d'une Minerva déterminée. Mais hélas, elle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Un auror, haletant, se précipita sur elle.

-Madame ! Il y a eut une attaque de Grindelwald !

-Poudlard ? Fit aussitôt Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, bredouilla l'auror, le… Le Manoir des Dumbledore.

Minerva sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Réagissant avec trois temps de retard, elle se précipita vers la cheminée la plus proche. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la Ministre crier qu'elle voulait des médicomages de Saint Mangouste immédiatement avant de disparaître dans les flammes verte émeraude.

Lorsque Minerva arriva au Manoir, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire de jambe qui dépassait de la porte donnant sur le hall.

Elle se précipita, et choquée, tomba sur les genoux. Le sang éclaboussait partout, les corps n'étaient que des amas de chair, tellement qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître qui était qui.

Les deux seules choses dont elle s'aperçut tout de suite, c'était que sa fille n'était pas là, et que Albus était allongé par terre, les bras en croix, comme mort.

Sa vue s'obscurcit, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, alors même que les secours commençaient à arriver.

**Je suis épuisée. Et désolée. Ce chapitre aura été dur à écrire, exténuant. **

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review. Maintenant que je sais comment on fait, je vous répondrais sûrement… **


	9. Disparaître aux yeux du monde

Minerva ouvrit les yeux. Puis les referma aussitôt. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les hôpitaux étaient blancs car les patients, dès leur réveil, étaient assaillis par cette blancheur qui les rendait aussitôt de mauvaise humeur.

Elle entendit des murmures derrière la porte de sa chambre. Ayant testé son acuité à la magie, elle s'aperçut que toutes ses facultés étaient présentes. Désireuse de savoir ce que l'on disait, elle transforma son ouïe humaine en celle du chat qu'elle était capable d'être. Aussitôt, les bruits et conversations parvinrent à son oreille. Aiguisant sa perception auditive, elle parvint à isoler la conversation qui l'intéressait.

-… Morts.

-Je vois. La ministre compte-elle en parler à Minerva Macgonagall ?

-Non. Enfin, il ne me semble pas. Vous iriez, vous ?

-Moi ? A non, sûrement pas. J'aurais largement préféré lui annoncer qu'il était mort.

-C'est sûr. Et que ça fille aussi.

-Ca c'est le plus dur. J'enverrais une infirmière lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

-Demandez à Annia, c'est la jeune fille là-bas, elle est très douée pour réconforter les gens.

-D'accord, merci pour le tuyau.

Les voix s'éloignèrent, et Minerva suivit auditivement les pas de celui qui avait parlé en dernier.

-Annia !

-Oui monsieur ?

-J'ai besoin de vous. Vous allez aller dire à Minerva Macgonagall les résultats de l'attaque de Grindelwald au Manoir Dumbledore.

-Bien monsieur. Quels sont-ils ?

-Il y a trois survivants, une disparue et onze morts. Les survivants sont Albus Dumbledore, mais il a perdu toute sa mémoire et ne se souvient plus rien de rien jusqu'à hier, Arthur Weasley, qui est dans le même cas que lui, et Sirius Black, le petit de trois ans qui lui est indemne. La disparue est sa propre fille, Evangeline Macgonagall-Dumbledore. Veillez donc à la ménager, le choc risque d'être rude.

-Bien, j'y vais dès que j'ai fini de m'occuper du petit Sirius, monsieur.

-Très bien. Je passerais voir Miss Macgonagall dès que vous lui aurez annoncé la nouvelle.

Les dernières paroles du médecin s'estompèrent dans un silence confus et plein de brouillard.

Minerva accusait le choc sans rien dire, et étrangement aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit.

Dans un état secondaire, elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement avec une robe de sorcier noire qu'elle venait de conjurer, se lança à elle-même le sortilège de désillusion et se transforma en chatte après avoir ouvert la porte.

Silencieusement, elle se glissa dans le couloir, passa devant Annia et entra dans la salle dont la jeune fille sortait.

Là, elle redevint humaine et s'approcha doucement du lit contenant Sirius Black. Son regard croisa celui de l'enfant, et tristement elle se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, le sortilège la recouvrant s'étala sur le petit garçon. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement,

-Tati Mina…

-Chut… Ca va aller mon cœur. Reste juste silencieux, tu veux bien ? Nous allons sortir d'ici, tous les deux, et je t'expliquerais ce qui passe ensuite. Pour l'instant, silence.

L'enfant obéi sans broncher.

Minerva sortit de la nursery et entra dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'empressa de monter au cinquième étage, pour PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES.

S'approchant silencieusement, elle entra dans une première salle et tomba net en arrêt devant le petit Arthur Weasley. Celui-ci ne la vit pas, car elle était protégée par la désillusion.

Par contre, par la porte qui s'était ouverte, il fut tiré de ses rêves et se leva de son lit. Il attrapa une fleur qui trempait dans un vase et vint l'apporter tout sourire à un homme roux de dos et face à la fenêtre.

Le cœur de Minerva fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_"Albus…"_

Elle s'approcha et se positionna à la tête du lit, observant les deux personnes.

Albus était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le menton dans les mains et les coudes sur les genoux. A côté de lui, Arthur s'était assis et lui tendait gentiment la fleur en souriant.

Albus se tourna vers le garçon et accepta sa fleur dans un sourire.

-Je… mepelle… Arthur, commença t il d'une voix hésitante.

-Et moi c'est Albus. Content de te rencontrer.

Ils se sourirent, et Albus leva les yeux sur Minerva, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Stupéfaite, celle-ci crut un instant que le sortilège de désillusion avait disparu. Elle regarda ses pieds et s'aperçut qu'elle ne les voyait pas. Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient levés. Arthur s'éloigna, et Albus s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous êtes une nouvelle sorte d'infirmière ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle resta un bref instant silencieuse puis, très doucement,

-Non, Albus. Je suis venue te dire au revoir, et te prévenir que je ferais tout pour retrouver Evangeline.

-Je vois, fit lentement le jeune homme.

Doucement, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Puis, se reculant aussitôt, elle ajouta dans un souffle,

-Je t'aime. Et lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire, tu le sauras vraiment. Prends bien soin d'Arthur, promis ?

-Euh… D'accord, promis. Mais qui es-tu ?

Minerva lui fit un petit sourire triste et dans un tourbillon de cape fit demi-tour en courant.

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'effervescence était à son comble. Sans que personne ne la vit, Minerva se glissa jusqu'à la Morgue. Là, sur les dalles blanches et froides reposaient les onze décédés de l'attaque de Grindelwald.

Minerva les embrassa tous et fit ses adieux à chaque membre. Elle pleura doucement mais avec souffrance sur ses deux meilleurs amis, serrant l'enfant en sanglots contre sa poitrine.

Puis, dans le respect de l'ordre des choses, elle sortit sa baguette et transforma chacun en un petit tas de cendre. Elle savait que telle était la volonté de ses amis. Puis elle versa chaque tas dans une urne appropriée, et glissa les onze urnes dans un sac de voyage qu'elle rétréci au moyen d'un sortilège. Enfin elle glissa les courroies du sac dans une chaîne autour de son cou.

Alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la morgue et se dirigeait vers les cheminées, une escouade de médicomages firent leur apparition, armés de baguettes.

Minerva compris aussitôt, et s'emparant de poudre de cheminette, elle entra dans une des cheminées.

-Plus personne ne bouge ! Rugit un médicomage en tête.

Immédiatement mouvements et paroles se suspendirent.

-Professeur Macgonagall, si vous êtes ici, montrez-vous je vous prie, fit-il calmement à l'attention de la salle.

Minerva embrassa une dernière fois la salle du regard, puis murmurant le sortilège du bouclier, elle laissa tomber la poudre dans la cheminée qui s'embrasa aussitôt de flammes vertes.

-Chemin de traverse, fit-elle d'une voix forte.

La réaction des médicomages ne se fit par attendre, et ils lancèrent tous un sortilège d'immobilisation. Celui-ci s'échoua contre le bouclier de Minerva qui disparut dans un éclat vert. Vert, la couleur de l'espoir…

Minerva Macgonagall prit la décision de disparaître des yeux du monde pendant une certaine période.

Elle avait confié Sirius Black à sa famille, c'est à dire aux grands-parents de Damien, qui avaient rejeté celui-ci car il s'était fais accepter à Gryffondor. La jeune femme les força à accomplir un rituel de Promesse, qui garantissait que l'enfant serait élevé, nourri et blanchi jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Puis, durant les dix années où elle disparut, elle parcourut le monde, apprit énormément de choses mais surtout, chercha sa fille.

Jamais elle ne la retrouva. Alors, mais sans perdre l'espoir de revoir son enfant un jour, elle vint apposer sa candidature à Poudlard, après que l'école eut été remplie de nouveaux professeurs et que tous les anciens eurent disparus.

Albus Dumbledore, après avoir recouvert toutes ses facultés intellectuelles mais pas ses souvenirs, fut réélu au poste de professeur de métamorphose et de directeur-adjoint ; Minerva fut admise en tant que professeur de DCFM en même temps que lui. Quelques années plus tard, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave vinrent les rejoindre.

Plusieurs années passèrent, le jeune Arthur Weasley s'était marié avec une ravissante rouquine du nom de Molly, et les Mauraudeurs avaient fait leur apparition à Poudlard.

En apercevant le jeune Potter avec Sirius Black, Minerva sentit son cœur s'alléger légèrement, au moins son jeune protégé aurait une scolarité entourée. Et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que James, de toute sa première année, n'eut aucune disparition, elle comprit que le futur était sans cesse en mouvements, et que à jamais elle allait devoir s'attendre au pire.

James Potter s'était marié, avait eu un enfant, Harry Potter, alors que Sirius, Peter et Rémus s'étaient contentés du célibat.

Albus Dumbledore était devenu directeur après que Tom Elvis Jedusor eut quitté l'école, et Minerva professeur adjointe.

Lorsque Voldemort tua les Potter, et fut réduit à néant, Minerva comprit qu'une autre tragédie Magesque, identique à celle de Grindelwald allait se dérouler.

Elle n'en avait que trop raison, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le futur à venir allait provoquer de grand remous dans le passé, dans SON passé, ainsi que dans celui des amnésiques.

**Et voilà, LE chapitre décisif est terminé. Si question(s), vous savez que faire. **

**Bien sûr c'est "à suivre", je ne vais quand même pas finir sur cette queue de poisson… **

**Je tiens aussi à faire savoir que dans le(s) chapitre(s) qui va(vont) suivre, Sirius sera en vie, et je ne prendrais pas en compte le tome six, qui m'a trop déçu. **

**Enfin, dernière remarque, désormais l'histoire se déroulera à l'époque d'Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire le présent. **


	10. J'ai la réponse sur le bout de langue

Harry s'assit tranquillement sur le lit de sa chambre du 12 Square Grimmaud. Trois semaines qu'il était ici, trois semaines merveilleuses mais néanmoins solitaires. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de son parrain, loin de là, mais l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis et de Ginny lui pesait. Bien sûr les membres de l'Ordre allaient et venaient, et la maison était incroyablement animée lors des débuts et fins de réunion. Le professeur Dumbledore venait le voir parfois, et une fois même le professeur McGonagall en personne était venu lui remettre en main propre ses résultats aux BUSEs et lui demander s'il avait commencé à réviser ses ASPICs. Et puis, Harry avait l'habitude de la solitude. A Privet Drive, il passait son temps au square à contempler une balançoire dans l'espoir que celle-ci s'animerait brusquement pour lui parler.

Mais là, c'était différent. Le simple fait de se retrouver dans une maison avec la possibilité de faire de la magie sans problème, mais seul, était en lui-même assez explicite, mais aussi, Harry savait que, contrairement à Privet Drive, les Weasley et Hermione pouvaient parfaitement venir le rejoindre, ici, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Seulement, les premiers étaient en vacances en bord de mer, alors que la seconde profitait de ses parents. Harry ne pouvait absolument pas leur en vouloir, après tout quand on est en famille mieux vaut en profiter. Mais il n'empêche, il s'ennuyait.

Son regard tomba sur deux paires de chaussettes roulées en boules à côté de la poubelle. Hum… Une petite lessive s'imposait apparemment.

Harry ne se leva pas tout de suite. Les chaussettes lui faisaient repenser à l'énigmatique visite de Dumbledore, une semaine plus tôt. Il était tellement surexcité que Harry avait d'abord cru qu'il allait trépasser pour de bon. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le professeur était sur le point de faire une découverte surprenante, et ça allait être une ENORME surprise, oh Merlin de quoi en faire trembler les murs de Poudlard, tu verras à Noël mon garçon ! Et pfuitt, il avait disparu, laissant un Harry bouche bée. Assez curieux, en fin de compte…

Blam !

-HARRY !

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Harry se redressa sur son séant, stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à entrer comme ça dans sa chambre, au bord de l'hystérie ?

-Les Weasley ! Ils viennent d'arriver ! Et Hermione aussi, ils sont tous en bas, vient vite m'aider à les accueillir !

Harry poussa rugissement et se rua vers l'escalier.

-Ron ! Mione ! GINNY !

Il sauta les cinq dernières marches et se précipita pour les serrer dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la cuisine, autour de la table, à boire des bierraubeurres.

-Je suis tellement content que vous soyez là ! Comment se fait-il que vous ayez réussi à vous libérer plus tôt ?

-Ben, au bout de trois semaines au bord de la mer, on commençait à en avoir marre !

-Et moi je n'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond, mes parents étaient tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils m'ont demandé d'envoyer un hibou à Ron pour qu'il vienne me chercher !

Enfin bref, les traditionnelles embrassades et racontades (je sais, c'est pas français). Au bout de quelques instants, le professeur Snape accompagné de Remus Lupin et de Minerva McGonagall entra dans la cuisine.

Ils parlèrent un instant de tout et de rien, et c'est quand McGonagall prit un verre qu'il la vit. La cicatrice. En fait, il n'aurait pas fait aussi chaud il ne l'aurait sûrement pas vue. Elle portait alors une robe longue mais néanmoins à manches mi-longues et à décolleter assez évasé. Une cicatrice d'une blancheur incroyable partait de son dos alors masqué par sa robe et courait, comme il pouvait le deviner, par-dessus son épaule avant de glisser à l'extérieur de son sein gauche et de reparaître par exactement le même chemin inverse mais du côté droit.

Malgré lui, son regard s'appesantit, stupéfait, jusqu'à ce que la femme lève la tête et le regarde avec impatience. Aussitôt gêné, il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le fond de sa bierraubeurre.

Minerva se dirigea soudain vers la cheminée qui venait juste de s'embraser. Elle saisit quelques papiers qui venaient d'apparaître, et se plongea dedans en fronçant les sourcils.

-De qui est-ce ? S'enquit Molly.

-De Kingsley. C'est pour Albus, je vais lui porter.

-Mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas envoyé à Poudlard ?

-Il l'a fait. Ce matin, mais il n'a pas reçu de réponse, Albus n'était pas dans son bureau. Je vais voir si je peux le trouver.

-Trouver qui ? Fit une voix familière venant de la porte.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'homme, sauf Minerva qui continuait de lire sans avoir eu l'air d'entendre.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Hoqueta Hermione, tandis que Molly, bouche bée, continuait de verser sa Bierraubeurre dans son verre sans s'apercevoir que celui-ci débordait.

Minerva leva la tête… et lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

La bouteille se brisa en tombant au sol, ainsi que le verre, répandant son liquide sur les papiers éparpillés au sol.

-Albus… Articula-t-elle lentement. Albus… Par Merlin…

Très pâle, elle ne put rien dire d'autre. Inquiet, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Comme personne ne répondait et que tous continuaient à le fixer, il se tourna vers le mur à sa gauche et le transforma en miroir. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Albus… Souffla de nouveau Minerva, les yeux dans le vague. Comment… Comment avez-vous réussi ce prodige ?

-Je… Bredouilla-t-il. Je l'ignore, totalement.

Devant lui se tenait un homme roux, bien bâti, la cinquantaine, les yeux d'un bleu lumineux, la barbe courte et rousse. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait brusquement rajeuni de cinquante ans.

Soudain Minerva réagit, elle sortit sa baguette, ensorcela les papiers et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Aussitôt, les autres bougèrent en clignant des yeux, complètement hébétés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit assez sèchement Severus Snape. Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à bouger ?

-Minerva, attendez ! S'écria Albus en se précipitant à sa suite.

Il passa en trombe devant le portrait de la Mère Black, et s'arrêta tout net au niveau des escaliers, une baguette pointée sur le front.

-Minerva… Commença-t-il lentement.

-Ne me suivez pas. Ou je vous lance un sort et vous valserez jusqu'au dernier étage.

-Minerva, s'il-vous plaît… Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas… Pourquoi avez-vous réagi comme ça ? Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait pour ressembler à ça…

-Taisez-vous…

Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

-… Et ne me suivez pas.

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était arrêté, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle claqua violemment en sortant.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Albus remarqua deux choses.

Un, c'était qu'il avait eu très peur d'un seul coup. Peur du regard de son Adjointe lorsqu'elle le menaçait.

Et deux… Le portrait de la Mère Black s'était grand ouvert. Et elle ne criait pas. Non. Elle ricanait d'un air satisfait, seulement. D'un rire vengeur.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sanglotant de tout son corps, Minerva s'était réfugiée dans le dortoir désert des septièmes années, près de la fenêtre où, il y a tellement longtemps, Albus était, parlant à un chat roux.

Le simple fait de l'avoir vu, rajeuni, dans l'ombre de la porte lui avait rappelé son passé. Et sa blessure était toujours béante.

-Professeur McGonagall ?

Minerva ravala ses larmes et étouffa ses sanglots en se cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait derrière un lit. Comment Diable Potter avait-il réussi à la retrouver ?

-Professeur, je sais que vous êtes ici. Mais je vais attendre que vous sortiez de vous même. Et sachez que je ne suis pas envoyé par le professeur Dumbledore. Il est trop secoué pour ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Un lit grinça lorsque le jeune homme s'assit dessus en tailleur.

-J'ai plusieurs questions qui me taraudent, mais je sais que vous ne répondrez à aucune d'entre elles. Cependant, je déteste être dans l'impuissance de bouger, comme lorsque nous étions dans la cuisine. Et je n'étais pas le seul, personne, sauf vous, ne pouvait bouger. J'aimerais vraiment que vous m'expliquiez.

Minerva enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Que faire ? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout révéler à un simple adolescent et élève, Potter qui plus était. Mais Potter n'était pas un "simple" élève. Après tout, c'était le survivant. Et qui de mieux qu'un survivant pour comprendre une survivante ?

Lentement, silencieusement, elle contourna le lit à quatre pattes et se releva TRES doucement. Potter était de profil, et il semblait regarder une carte sur ses genoux. Minerva fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc, c'était avec cette carte qu'il l'avait repéré. Une carte qui devait montrer où se trouvaient les gens. S'approchant à pas furtifs, elle glissa derrière lui et lui prit brutalement la carte des mains.

-Hé !

-Où avez-vous eu ceci, Potter ?

-C'est un cadeau de mon père et de mon parrain, bougonna l'adolescent en essayant de rattraper son bien.

Aussitôt, Minerva comprit.

-Je vois. Les Maraudeurs auront donc tout fait pour que leur descendance se perpétue. Tenez Potter, et prenez en grand soin. C'est du grand art.

Et elle rendit le parchemin à un Harry stupéfait. Puis, s'asseyant à côté de lui, elle laissa son regard parcourir l'étendue du parc derrière la fenêtre. Son front se décrispa un peu, et Harry décida de la questionner plus tard au sujet de la carte.

-Vous avez pleuré, perçut-il.

-Vous êtes aussi adroit que votre Serdaigle de grand-mère, Potter.

-J'avais une grand-mère à Serdaigle ?

-Oui. La mère de votre père. Elle s'appelait Claire. Claire De La Roche. Très gentille fille de moldus.

Harry resta un instant songeur.

-Voyez-vous Potter, j'ai passé ma vie à tenter d'oublier mon passé. En voilà le résultat. Comme dirait quelqu'un de ma connaissance, "Oubliez le passé et il vous reviendra en plein dans la figure". Phrase véridique, en somme.

-C'est vrai. C'est comme ses origines. On ne peut pas les renier.

-Oui.

Il eut un instant de silence paisible et pas du tout gênant.

-Alors Potter ? Quelle était votre question ?

-C'est vous qui nous avez immobilisés dans la cuisine ?

-A votre avis ?

-Oui. Mais je veux être sûr.

-Faîtes tourner vos méninges, Potter. Ais-je eu l'air de maîtriser la situation ? Et admettons que c'est moi qui vous ais immobilisés, pourquoi Diable l'aurais-je fait ? Pour vous tuer ? Il suffit de procéder ainsi, Harry, de tout analyser fait par fait.

Harry sourit. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était plutôt bon signe.

-Vous pourriez avoir fait ça sans le vouloir en découvrant le professeur Dumbledore sous son nouveau, euh… et bien son nouveau profil, disons.

Minerva eut un sourire songeur.

-Moui… Ca se tient. Mais c'est faux car, et je vous prierais de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, c'est Albus qui a immobilisé tout le monde.

-Et pas vous.

-Non. Pas moi, en effet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car il est… Parce qu'il est un Dumbledore, je pense. C'est une sorte de magie dans sa famille, il me semble, quand ils sont sous le coup d'une trop forte émotion, il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. En tous cas, ce n'était pas moi Potter. Vous avez ma parole.

-Bien. Je vous crois. Je vais faire des recherches sur sa famille, alors.

-Bonne idée. Mais vous savez, chaque famille de Sang Pur a sa particularité, car elle est très ancienne. Tenez-moi au courant de votre avancement.

-Bien sûr, professeur.

Harry se leva, satisfait. Il avait réussi à avoir un début de confiance de la part de son professeur.

-Oh, au fait Potter…

-Oui ?

Minerva s'était levée et époussetait délicatement sa robe.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez à Poudlard alors que vous êtes la proie n°1 de Voldemort ?

"Oups…" 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La poignée tourna lentement et les deux personnages pénétrèrent dans la maison. D'un seul mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, dont l'une des silhouette ouvrait brutalement la porte. Devant l'absence de vie, ils firent marche arrière et se dirigèrent vers une salle un peu plus loin. Lorsque qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, une douzaine de paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur eux, et un homme se leva brusquement.

-Harry ! Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! Où étais-tu passé ?

-Quelque part, Sirius.

La deuxième personne entra calmement dans la pièce et un autre homme se leva à son tour, plus lentement.

-Minerva. Vous êtes revenue.

-Je n'ai pas bien eu le choix, à dire vrai, fit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Si vous auriez mieux surveillé Potter, je n'aurais pas eu à le ramener.

Elle rejoignit rapidement sa place au côté du Directeur. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur la table et elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Bien. Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien nous laissez, nous allons débuter la réunion.

Dans un concert de grognement, les plus jeunes Weasley et Hermione sortirent de la pièce, accompagnés d'Harry. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Albus tourna bien malgré lui ses yeux vers Minerva.

Que Diable se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi mal à l'aise ? Il était inquiet, car depuis toujours il connaissait Minerva, et jamais encore il ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Comme si… comme si le fait de l'avoir vu plus jeune lui avait… Comme si d'un seul coup elle le considérait comme un monstre… Enfin bref. Il était inquiet. Et intrigué. Et profondément confus. Blessé même, au plus profond de lui… Et ça faisait mal.

-Albus ? Nous pouvons commencer ?

Albus émergea de ses profondes pensées et ouvrit la bouche,

-Excusez-moi, je pensais à quelque chose.

-Ca ne devait pas être un truc heureux en ce cas, fit calmement Remus.

-Non, en effet.

-Alors ? Intervint Sirius avec impatience. Vous allez nous dire comment vous avez fait pour rajeunir ?

-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, soupira-t-il, bien que je pense que cet… heu… disons, effet de style, va bientôt disparaître. Je ne connais aucun sort, aucun charme et aucune potion qui donne jeunesse éternelle.

Son regard croisa celui de Severus Snape qui hocha la tête.

-Bien. Tout d'abord j'aimerai dire à tous que je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé, et que j'espère que vous avez passé de belles vacances.

Arthur et Molly sourirent et le remercièrent poliment. Son regard parcourut la table, et il croisa le regard de son adjointe. Il eut juste le temps, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, de voir la fatigue et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et sur ses joues, était-ce de vagues traces de larmes ?

-A présent, passons aux choses moins amusantes. Je parle bien sûr de la prochaine attaque des Mangemorts.

Des soupirs montèrent et Albus s'assit, donnant la parole à Severus Snape.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Ils en mettent du temps ! Soupira Ron en s'affalant mollement sur son lit.

-Hermione, arrête de marcher s'il te plaît, tu me donne le tournis, intervint soudain Ginny avec impatience.

Hermione soupira à son tour en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise avec agacement. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un seul coup, et elle se releva d'un bond.

-Du calme Hermione chérie, tu vas finir par te faire mal à sauter comme tu le fais.

-Oh Molly, alors, c'est fini ?

-Oui. Vous pouvez venir dans la cuisine, le repas va être servi.

D'un bond, les trois adolescents sortir de la pièce et se précipitèrent à l'étage du dessous.

Plus bas, les quatre adolescents regardaient passer les membres de l'Ordre.

-Mais où ils sont ? Murmura Hermione d'un ton songeur.

-Qui ça ?

Harry s'était glissé à côté d'elle, en silence.

-Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Ils ne sont pas encore sortis.

-Heps, jeunes gens ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre avant que je ne m'énerve, vous bouchez l'escalier !

Les adolescents se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Bientôt, les rires fusèrent, la nourriture et la boisson coulèrent à flots.

Dans la pièce d'à côté était un immense salon arrangé en une salle de réunion, un feu magique, qui ne chauffait pas, flambait. Minerva était au coin de ce feu, songeant, sans savoir que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et posé son menton dessus. Plus que jamais, ainsi, elle avait l'air fragile, seule. Cela frappa Albus. Il n'avait encore jamais réalisé combien elle était seule. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait une maison à elle. Après tout, elle vivait à Poudlard. Et cette lueur flamme qui dansait sur elle lui donnait un air absent, mais chaleureux.

L'odeur de la tarte à la tomate se fit sentir, leur chatouillant les narines. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se leva brusquement et sortit par une porte à l'arrière. Silencieux comme son ombre, il se faufila derrière elle et la suivit.

Ils grimpèrent haut, très haut. Même Sirius n'était pas aller aussi loin durant sa reconnaissance. La stupéfaction d'Albus augmentait au fur et à mesure que Minerva avançait, sans s'arrêter. Elle semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait, et il était sûr qu'elle était déjà venue ici.

Soudain, elle pila net à un cul-de-sac. Albus se glissa derrière un rideau en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas infesté de bêtes en tout genre. Au fond, sur le mur blanc, reposait un tableau d'un jeune homme endormi. Il avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs, et il dégageait une sorte de charisme qui faisait briller sa peau. Albus ne douta pas un instant qu'il était parent des Blacks, et il admis en lui-même avec étonnement qu'il ressemblait for à Sirius, et qu'il paraissait très jeune.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, Minerva resta fixée face au tableau sans bouger. Soudain, elle tomba sur les genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Albus se sentit violemment tirailler entre le désir de se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et celui de ne pas regarder ses pleurs. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Minerva avait besoin de réconfort, elle ne semblait pas aller bien, il DEVAIT aller la voir.

Il fit un pas silencieux en avant et s'arrêta tout net. Minerva parlait.

-Damien… Je suis tellement désolée… Comment ais-je pu vouloir tout oublier ? Je suis stupide, mais ça tu le sais depuis longtemps… Renifla-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

Elle se leva, caressa la surface peinte qui représentait la joue du jeune homme toujours endormi, puis se détourna et partit en courant. Albus ne la suivit pas, trop choqué. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Ce jeune homme devait être son petit ami quand elle était jeune. Albus ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il s'approcha du tableau et l'observa plus attentivement. En bas, à droite, un petit cadre blanc était couvert d'une écriture qui lui était familière.

_Damien Black, tué par Grindelwald, auror, premier Ordre de Merlin, marié à Evelyne Weasley (d.) et père de quatre enfants, Alphonse (d.), Charlie (d.), Rodolphe (d.) et Sirius Black._

Une horrible lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Albus. Damien Black… Marié à Evelyne Weasley… Père de Sirius Black… Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent doucement dans son esprit. Ainsi, Sirius n'était pas le vrai fils Black… Il était le dernier survivant d'une famille composée de Black et de Weasley. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute, tout coïncidait trop, Sirius à Gryffondor, la haine de ses parents envers lui… En même temps qu'il songeait, il en pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Donc, ce Damien n'était pas le petit ami de Minerva.

-Bonsoir Albus.

Albus sursauta et leva les yeux. Le portrait le dévisageait calmement de ses yeux onyx.

-Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

-Bien, répondit prudemment l'homme. Nous nous sommes déjà vus ?

-Si nous nous sommes déjà vus ? Sourit, amusé, le portrait. Voyons Albus… Vous avez déjà oublié celui que vous avez formé pour qu'il devienne un auror renommé ?

-Quoi ? Murmura Albus, déconcerté.

-Albus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Albus se retourna et heurta de plein fouet le regard de Minerva.

-Minerva, douce colombe ! Comment vas-tu, joli ange ?

Stupéfait, Albus se tourna vers le portrait. A sa grande stupeur, celui-ci s'était illuminé, et le jeune homme baignait dans une douce lueur bienfaisante.

-**Tais-toi ! **

L'ordre avait claqué comme un coup de fouet, et Albus aurait pu jurer que c'était un ordre magique. Le portrait retomba aussitôt dans sa somnolence. Minerva se tourna vers Albus et le dévisagea la gorge serrée.

Albus détourna le regard par-dessus l'épaule de la femme, d'un seul coup très troublé. Pourquoi Diable faisait-il si chaud tout-à-coup ? Etait-ce son imagination ou alors… ? Le portrait avait dit qu'il avait été son élève en temps qu'auror, mais pourtant, Albus n'avait jamais été auror. Quel était ce puzzle qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

-Albus…

La voix lasse de la jeune femme le fit émerger de ses pensées. Il croisa de nouveau son regard et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle encore l'air si fatiguée ?

-Albus… Cela fait une heure que tout le monde vous cherche.

Intrigué, il regarda attentivement son adjointe. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Puis il se retourna, et comprit. Le portrait avait disparu. Avait-il rêvé ?

-Albus… Venez, il faut finir les lettres à envoyer aux élèves.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus ne sut plus où il en était.

_To be continued… Review, si c'est possible, si'ou plaît ! _


	11. souvenirs d'un passé déchu

Sirius s'assit sur son lit. Il était troublé. Le professeur McGonagall avait semblé très perturbée tout à l'heure, quand le professeur Dumbledore était entré dans la cuisine complètement rajeuni.

En fait, lui-même avait été assez troublé. Albus Dumbledore lui avait soudainement semblé très familier arrangé ainsi. Enfin… Comment dire ? Sirius se rappelait seulement de quelque chose, comme un souvenir: un éclair juste après un visage ressemblant fort à celui de l'actuel Albus Dumbledore. Mais comment ce souvenir était-il en sa possession ?

C'était étrange, très étrange. Tellement étrange qu'il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, tournant et retournant ce souvenir obsédant dans sa tête.

Et lorsque finalement il parvint à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il fut assailli par un rêve plus que surprenant.

FLASH 

_La jeune femme blonde chantonnait doucement en lui changeant sa couche. Quoi ?? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Sa couche ?? _

_Voulant protester, il s'aperçut qu'il était totalement impuissant. Il était un spectateur dans le corps d'un bébé. _

_-Voilà mon chou, tu es mignon comme un cœur ! _

_Mignon comme un cœur ?? Beurk… _

_-A plus tard mon canard ! _

_Mon canard… Non mais vraiment… _

_La jeune femme sortit, et disparut. Aussitôt une silhouette floue ressemblant à un chat apparut à l'entrée, un chat que Sirius reconnut immédiatement. Il avait tellement de fois vu le professeur McGonagall se transformer qu'il ne pouvait plus ne pas la reconnaître. _

_Cependant, lorsque qu'elle se transforma, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Minerva McGonagall de ses souvenirs. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus… Canon. _

_Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il lut dans le sien un tel effondrement, une telle tristesse qu'il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si morte ? Morte… C'était le mot, elle semblait complètement morte, vidée, et il avait la sensation que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. _

_Se penchant tristement, elle le prit dans ses bras et il sentit le sortilège de désillusion glisser sur lui. _

_-Tati Mina… Gémit soudain une voix d'enfant venant de lui. _

_La tendresse émergea doucement dans le regard de la jeune femme. _

_-Chut… Ca va aller mon cœur. Reste juste silencieux, tu veux bien ? Nous allons sortir d'ici tous les deux, et je t'expliquerais ce qui se passe ensuite. Pour l'instant, silence. _

_Sirius était bouche bée. Il n'était pas très certain que la femme qui l'avait appelé canard était bien d'accord avec l'idée de Minerva._

_Et puis… Minerva McGonagall, qui s'apprêtait à faire un rapt d'enfant ?? _

_Ils sortirent de la pièce, et Sirius eut tout juste le temps de lire NURSERY sur la porte. Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans un hôpital. Dans St Mangouste, plus précisément. _

_La jeune femme pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES. _

_Ils entrèrent dans une salle et ils tombèrent net en arrêt devant un petit garçon roux qui lui rappelait vaguement un Weasley. Celui-ci ne les vit pas, mais il sembla tiré de ses pensées par la porte qu'elle avait ouverte. Se levant, il prit une fleur d'un pot et, avec un sourire un peu niais, l'apporta à l'homme de dos, près de la fenêtre. _

_Sirius sentit les bras de Minerva se serrer convulsivement autour de lui, ou plutôt autour du bébé. _

_Ils se déplacèrent et se positionnèrent à la tête du lit. L'homme assis en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sous le menton, semblait vaguement familier à Sirius. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais ses cheveux étaient roux fonçés, presque bruns. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance étonnante qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Dumbledore lui-même. _

_Le garçon roux vint s'asseoir à côté de l'homme et lui tendit la fleur. _

_-Je… mepelle… Arthur, commença d'une voix hésitante. _

_Arthur ? Comme Arthur Weasley ? Etrange, vraiment… _

_-Et moi c'est Albus. Content de te rencontrer. _

_ALBUS ? COMME ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ? _

_Sirius se sentit soudain brutalement serré par les bras de Minerva. Le dénommé Albus avait tourné les yeux, qu'il avait bleus très clairs et pétillants, et il fixait la jeune femme dans les yeux. _

_Un instant éberlué, Sirius se demanda comment il faisait pour les voir malgré le sortilège de désillusion. Puis, Arthur s'éloigna et Albus se leva, s'approchant de d'elle. _

_-Vous êtes une nouvelle sorte d'infirmière ? _

_Sirius observa un peu mieux les yeux de l'homme, et s'aperçut qu'il avait exactement le même regard que cet homme amnésique qu'il avait vu un jour. Un ange passa, puis Minerva parla. _

_-Non, Albus. Je suis venue te dire au revoir, et te prévenir que je ferais tout pour retrouver Evangéline. _

_-Je vois, répondit lentement l'homme en fronçant les sourcils._

_Apparemment, il ne voyait pas du tout. _

_Soudain, Sirius sentit que Minerva se tendait en avant, et il la vit avec hébétude poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, avant d'aussitôt se reculer. _

_-Je t'aime. Et lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire, tu le sauras vraiment. Prends bien soin d'Arthur, promis ? _

_Mon Dieu… _

_-Euh… D'accord, promis. Mais qui es-tu ? _

_Minerva MacGonagall avait embrassé Albus Dumbledore et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ???? Oh, par Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ?? _

_Soudain, Minerva fit brutalement demi-tour en courant, serrant l'enfant tellement fort contre elle qu'il ne put plus rien voir. Lorsque enfin elle relâcha la pression, ils étaient à la Morgue de l'hôpital. Révulsé, Sirius voulut fermer les yeux… Mais ne le put point, car il ne contrôlait pas le corps, hélas. _

_Devant lui trônait onze corps. Sirius sentit rapidement que le bébé pleurait, en même temps que Minerva semblait-il. Celle-ci, doucement, embrassait chaque corps, puis le réduisait en cendre avant de le glisser dans une urne funéraire. _

_Ils passèrent ainsi devant cinq enfants, les deux premiers étaient des Weasley, âgés d'une quinzaine d'années pas plus, tandis que les suivants étaient des Black très étrange, comme… Mélangés. Certains aux traits indubitablement Black avaient les cheveux roux clair, mais tout les trois avaient entre cinq et dix ans. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un couple d'une vingtaine d'années composé d'une jeune Weasley et d'un étrange inconnu, les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent. _

_-Frédéric… Oh par Merlin, tu étais tellement jeune… C'est si injuste… _

_Ils passèrent rapidement devant un nouveau couple Weasley, plus vieux celui-ci. _

_Puis, Minerva s'arrêta doucement devant les deux dernières personnes, un couple. La jeune femme était une Weasley d'une rare beauté douce, mais ce fut quand il vit l'homme que Sirius eut peur. _

_-Sirius, dis au revoir à papa et à maman… Murmura Minerva d'une voix étranglée. Et n'oublie surtout pas que désormais tu es le dernier Black du bon côté à être encore en vie. _

_Horrifié, Sirius sentit le bébé qui redoublait de pleurs et se penchait en avant dans l'espoir que sa mère allait se lever et le prendre dans ses bras. _

_Ainsi donc ses parents qui l'avaient élevé n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, et Minerva McGonagall n'était pas du tout celle qu'il pensait… _

_Soudain, il eut une furieuse envie de fuir ce rêve atroce, et qui semblait d'ailleurs ne pas en être un. Alors q'il luttait, comme à contre-courant, il fut brutalement expulsé du corps de l'enfant, et il partit à travers ses souvenirs comme une fusée. _

_FLASH_

Minerva soupira en montant les escaliers. Cette mission avait été plus dure que prévue…

_FLASH_

_Un fœtus… _

_Du blanc, beaucoup de blanc, trop de blanc, je veux retourner d'où je suis sorti ! _

_Elle est tellement belle ma maman… Et mon papa, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ? _

_Alphonse ! Al ! Dis, dis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Papa et Maman y sont tellement comme ça, comme s'ils avaient peur ? _

_FLASH_

S'arrêtant un instant au deuxième étage, devant la porte de son protégé, elle tendit l'oreille.

_FLASH_

_MAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNNNN !!!! _

_FLASH_

Un cri traversa la nuit tel une flèche, et Minerva fit un bond de stupeur en arrière. Sirius… Sortant d'un rapide mouvement sa baguette, elle prononça la formule de Déverrouillage puis la formule de Silence. Puis entra.

_FLASH_

_Maman… Elle est partie, elle bouge plus… _

_PPPPAAAAPPPPPAAAA !!!!! NOOOONNNN ! _

_Pan ! Peux plus bouger. Albus… Il va… _

_-Oubliette… _

_FLASH _

-Sirius ! SIRIUS !

D'un bond, il fut assis sur son lit, transpirant et tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh par Merlin !

-Calme-toi !

Sirius tourna un regard terrifié et absent vers son interlocuteur, puis sursauta et se recroquevilla instinctivement.

-Pro… Professeur MacGonagall ?? Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon lit ?

-Je vous ai entendu crier. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui… Enfin non… J''ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui proposer d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui en parler, comme elle le faisait avec tout membre de l'Ordre qui ne se sentait pas bien, mais bizarrement, aucun son n'en sortit. Sirius continua sur sa lancée, tout frissonnant.

-C'était horrible. Au début, je n'avais pas compris que c'était vraiment moi le bébé…

-Le bébé ? Quel bébé ?

-Le bébé dans lequel j'étais.

Sirius sentit soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Mais… Mais si c'était vraiment moi, et que donc c'était un de mes souvenirs…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Minerva lut dans le sien un étonnement et une curieuse incertitude qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Mes parents ne sont pas mes vrais parents, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… euh… Je n'en sais rien, Sirius, et je ne crois pas être la personne la mieux adaptée pour vous informer sur cela.

-Et pourtant vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme vous savez que mon père s'appelait… Damien ? Et était à Gryffondor ?

Minerva resta un instant éberluée, mais elle se reprit vite.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

-J'ai fait un rêve. Et ça s'est fini sur la mort de mes parents. Et sur celle de Grindelwald.

Minerva devint très pâle et vacilla un instant sur place.

-Vous… Vous avez vu comment Grindelwald est mort ??

-Oui. Et aussi comment Albus Dumbledore a perdu la mémoire.

Et il lui raconta son rêve, du début à la fin et avec le plus de détails possibles. Le visage de Minerva passa de la confusion à la gêne, et enfin de la douleur au désespoir. Finalement, Sirius se tut et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Professeur ? Vous avez vraiment aimé Albus Dumbledore ?

-… Oui.

-Incroyable… Et vous avez caché ça pendant toutes ces années ?

-Oui.

Un silence lourd enfuma la pièce pendant quelques secondes.

-Et… Frédéric, c'est qui ? Vous savez, le petit copain d'une des Weasley…

-C'était mon frère. Il avait 22 ans et s'apprêtait à se marier avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de votre mère.

-Comment s'appelait ma mère ?

-Evelyne. Elle a eu quatre enfants avec Damien, votre père. Trois sont morts, le dernier seul a survécut.

-Et comment s'appelaient mes frères ?

Minerva ne répondit pas et se leva.

-Suivez-moi.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Debout, dans la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore observait attentivement ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il avait finalement réussi. C'était les élèves qui allaient être contents…

Mais en lui-même, il était étonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça à Poudlard, et pourtant, Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps il était là. Etrange, vraiment… Il faudra qu'il en touche un mot à tous les professeurs après la surprise.

Un hurlement traversa soudainement l'atmosphère et le percuta de plein fouet. Il chancela puis reprit pied ferme, soufflé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et, ne percevant rien, commença à progresser vers la porte.

C'est lorsque le deuxième hurlement le fit tomber à terre qu'il comprit: la personne qui criait était dans sa tête.

Il tenta d'arrêter son souffle haletant, et inspira à fond. Sa respiration tremblotante se répercuta dans la salle vide, et lorsqu'il expira, son souffle était redevenu régulier. A genoux, il vida lentement et prudemment ses pensées et tenta d'accéder à son subconscient.

Voguant parmi la multitude de couches spirituelles, il suivit la trace lumineuse qui brillait doucement de moins en moins, dernière trace du cri. Plus il avançait, et plus le décor se faisait blanc et doux comme du linge propre, et plus il avait une étrange impression de malaise, comme quand il cherchait un mot qu'il n'avait que sur le bout de langue, un mot qui lui échappait.

Soudain, la trace stoppa net devant une porte immense, ovale et noire, fictive sans aucun doute, un mini-chouilla ouverte, laissant ainsi filer un rayon jaune d'or lumineux et chaud comme le soleil en plein été.

Stupéfait, il se demanda ce que cet étrange portail faisait là, et ce flux de question le tira en arrière d'un coup vif. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un murmure féminin et un pleur d'enfant avant de se retrouver, complètement étourdi, allongé dans la grande salle.

Il se redressa sur les coudes en chancelant et entendit des rires derrière lui. Il roula sur le côté, se redressa sur les genoux et jura.

-Disparaissez ! Allez, vite !

Les rires s'étouffèrent, il y eut un grand coup d'air frais et la grande salle redevint ce qu'elle était.

Albus Dumbledore soupira et amorça le petit geste familier vers sa barbe. Sa main captura faiblement du vide et vint heurter doucement sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête, surpris, et soupira en redressant la tête et en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait oublié qu'il avait quarante-cinq ans.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Minerva marchait d'un pas vif dans un couloir du Manoir des Black, suivie de près par Sirius.

Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle agissait.

Elle ne voulait pas que la tragédie Magesque actuelle achève ceux qui restaient de la précédente.

Elle voulait une vie simple et sans douleur pour tous ces gens, si jeunes encore.

Elle aurait bien voulu un monde sans mages. Mais c'était impossible, elle le savait, la Dame le lui avait enseigné: Il faut que le bien et le mal s'équilibrent et que ce mélange fasse tourner le monde, encore et toujours.

Minerva pila devant le portrait de son défunt ami. Aujourd'hui, une vérité allait être dévoilée.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius:

-Tu vas rester ici et attendre qu'il se réveille. Et lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, au plus profond de toi, tu sauras. Nous sommes dans un monde manichéiste. Cet homme t'expliquera. Il te dira tout ce dont tu souhaites. Fais attention, cependant: tu as un temps limité. Observe bien le tableau. Apprend. Et retourne dormir quand ce sera fini.

Sirius observa silencieusement le portrait, sans commenter les ordres du professeur. Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, Minerva entendit soudain sa voix s'élever dans l'espace semi-clos où ils étaient.

-Comment se fait-il que ce Black ne soit pas dans l'arbre généalogique des Black alors que c'en est un ?

Minerva s'arrêta lentement, puis ouvrit la bouche:

-Il a été répudié par sa famille, comme toi tu l'as été par Mme Black.

Sirius resta silencieux, pendant un instant immobile, puis s'assit par terre. La silhouette de Minerva s'estompa rapidement dans un frottement de cape. Il leur semblait entendre au loin un vague air de requiem au piano. Comme une promesse de mort.

_N'allez pas croire que je suis une fan des promesses de mort… _

_Et désolé pour ma brillante absence, mais ça risque de se renouveler, étant donner que mon intérêt et ma présence sont en ce moment totalement pris par une autre occupation. Peut-être vous en ferais-je part un jour si le projet abouti… _

_PS : Ne pas oublier que, malgré le fait que je réponds très peu aux rewievs je suis toujours très réceptive à celles-ci !!! Merci d'avance_

_COC_


	12. Porte spirituelle et livres curieux

Minerva redescendait lentement les escaliers d'un air songeur, toute envie de dormir l'ayant quittée depuis longtemps. Etait-ce le simple fait qu'elle ne soit plus la seule à savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé ?

Et si Sirius et elle n'avaient pas été désignés par le doigt de l'injustice dans l'unique but de les (la) faire souffrir ?

Et si elle avait encore un rôle à jouer, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu ?

Minerva soupira en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée. Elle allait devoir s'assurer de la véracité de ses suppositions, et pour cela elle allait devoir faire la seule chose qu'elle s'était jurer de ne jamais faire: elle allait se faire lire l'avenir par cette chère Sybille Trelawney.

Minerva ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retrouva nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore.

Comme toujours depuis qu'il avait rajeuni, et qu'elle se retrouvait à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, elle eut une légère crispation corporelle, et comme toujours depuis cette mémorable réaction, il la scruta prudemment de ses yeux bleus clairs puis ouvrit la bouche.

-Minerva, je suis content de vous voir.

-Albus. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-J'ai entendu crier. Dans ma tête, précisa-t-il devant son air bouche bée.

-Crier ? Euh… C'est peut-être une réaction en rapport avec votre rajeunissement ? Vous entendez peut-être des voix, comme Jeanne d'Arc.

Minerva vérifia discrètement qu'aucun poil de la barbe d'Albus n'avait encore brûlé, mais c'est difficile de voir du brûlé sur du roux.

Devant l'air mi-amusé, mi-consterné de son supérieur, Minerva se mordit la lèvre.

-Pardon, mon humour laisse à désirer. Vous dites que vous avez entendu crier ?

-Oui. Et vous ?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel ce fut au tour de Minerva de regarder Albus d'un drôle d'air.

-Euh… Je crois que vous devriez aller vous coucher quelques heures, Albus. Je vous retrouve demain, à la réunion de 21 heures.

-J'aurais pensé vous voir plus tôt.

Minerva, qui avait commencé à descendre les marches du perron, s'immobilisa un bref instant.

-Je vous remettrais mon rapport juste avant la réunion.

Albus sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle le fuyait, c'était indéniable à présent. Il regarda sa silhouette élancée diminuer jusqu'à devenir celle d'un chat. Quelque chose faisait une boule dans sa gorge, et il ignorait totalement comment l'interpréter. Ce qu'il savait cependant c'était que sa directrice de maison ne devait pas s'éloigner de lui: trop de personnes pourraient alors se servir d'elle contre lui et l'Ordre.

Albus pénétra dans la maison silencieuse sans se douter un instant qu'il se fourvoyait complètement sur cette femme qu'il croyait réellement connaître.

Il grimpa les escaliers en suivant son instinct, comme toujours, et il finit par se retrouver devant la porte d'une chambre. D'une main, il poussa le battant à demi entrouvert, et pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre vide, et il s'assit sur le lit. L'acéré de ses yeux d'eau avait déjà analysé la chambre de fond en comble, et il savait à présent qui était le propriétaire de lieux: Sirius Black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Un hibou grand-duc s'était posé contre le carré d'une fenêtre qui donnait à l'intérieur de la tour d'astronomie. A rythme régulier, il se mit à tapoter contre le carreau, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme, impatiente, lui ouvre. Il sauta dans la pièce, secoua ses ailes avec passion jusqu'à se que la rosée qui le recouvrait tombe entièrement sur le tapis. Pressé de repartir, un peu dérangé par la température élevée de la pièce, il tendit une patte impatiente à sa destinataire.

Celle-ci eut un soupir ennuyé, décrocha la lettre et entrouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre à l'hibou ébouriffé de ressortir vivement.

La femme finit par s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil devant le feu de la cheminée, et décacheta mollement la missive, ses yeux grossis par d'énormes verres parcourant frénétiquement le papier et ses cheveux se redressant continuellement sur son crâne, lui donnant ainsi un air de chauve-souris mixée à un insecte genre sauterelle.

Un petit sourire satisfait mais néanmoins étonné surgit sur ses lèvres tendit qu'elle inscrivait une réponse derrière le parchemin jauni.

Celui-ci s'envola avec un hibou échevelé ressemblant incroyablement à sa maîtresse, et quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et le professeur Minerva MacGonagall entra. Un bref instant son nez se fronça sous l'effet des encens qui étouffaient l'air de la pièce, puis elle vint s'installer calmement devant l'insecte humain.

-Sybille, je suis contente de vous voir en vie. Vous devriez descendre de temps en temps, ça vous ferait respirer du bon air pur.

-Cette atmosphère convient parfaitement à ma condition, Minerva, il repose mon troisième œil.

-Hum… Sans doute. Je suis venue vous voir, donc, pour savoir si vous pouviez me lire mon avenir.

-La divination n'est pas quelque chose qui vient sur commande, Minerva.

-Je sais. J'aimerais juste que vous me disiez ce que vous voyez sur moi de temps en temps. Envoyez-moi un courrier, ce que vous voulez, mais sachez que c'est important pour moi. J'attends une réponse de votre part.

La dénommée Sybille resta un instant à fixer sa supérieure, puis estimant que cette action ne pouvait que l'avantager, elle acquiesça à contre-cœur. C'était bien la première fois que Minerva MacGonagall lui demandait quelque chose !

-Bien. Alors je vous laisse. Je reviendrais vous voir à la même heure la semaine prochaine, si vous n'avez rien.

-Non.

-Parfait. Passez une bonne fin de journée Sybille, et merci pour ce petit service.

La porte claqua et Sybille se retrouva seule devant sa boule de cristal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Deux jours. Il restait deux jours avant la reprise des cours. L'air à la fois soulagé (plus de nettoyage !) et déprimé (déjà la fin…), les adolescents traînaient des pieds dans l'immense Manoir Black, délaissant les bagages qui attendaient lugubrement qu'on les remplisse.

Albus, qui avait décidé de venir plus tôt au Manoir, peut-être dans le fol espoir de voir quelqu'un, regardait ces adolescents grognons et songeait que, malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, et tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, l'adolescent était décidément une créature vraiment étrange. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il était à cet âge là, ce qui est assez étrange en soi, mais il savait que jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de traînasser sans rien faire, alors que plein d'affaires urgentes appelaient à l'attention de tous. N'est-ce pas ?

Dans un fauteuil rouge délavé, Ronald Weasley tenait Hermione Granger dans ses bras. Et vas-y que je t'embrasse, que je te papouille, que je tripote tes zones sensibles pour te faire rire, que je caresse ta …. OH !

Albus Dumbledore détourna la tête, la peau du visage couleur soleil couchant. Les jeunes étaient décidément sacrément entreprenant de nos jours ! Lui ne se serait jamais permis de telles choses en public ! N'est-ce pas ?

Le regard du plus grand mage blanc du siècle tomba sur Sirius Black qui descendait les escaliers d'un air un peu absent. Arrivé en bas, il fit un pas en direction du hall, et Albus pressentit alors l'accident qui n'allait pas tarder.

Et en effet, on entendit un bruit sourd et un juron de douleur suivit d'un BOOUM ! lourd de conséquences. Aussitôt, fidèle à son rôle, le portrait de la mère Black s'ouvrit en grand, et ses hurlements démoniaques commencèrent à envahir la maison.

Les portes s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres à la volée, et bientôt tous furent dans le couloir tandis que Sirius regardait fixement le portrait, l'air légèrement éberlué. Il semblait complètement hors-sujet, et le fait de se retrouver face à sa mère semblait le choquer plus que nécessaire.

-IMMONDE TRAÎTRE A MON SANG, COMMENT OSES-TU ABÎMER CE MAGNIFIQUE PIED DE TROLL QUI M'A VALU LES YEUX DE LA TÊTE ????

Sirius se reprit soudain et sortit sa baguette. La mère se tut aussitôt et ses yeux rusés scrutèrent Sirius avec curiosité et impatience.

-Que vas-tu donc me faire, jeune imbécile ? Tu ne peux décoller ce portrait, et je crierais jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes sourd !

Bouche bée, Albus s'aperçut soudain que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la Mère Black parler d'une voix normale, et il se rendit compte en regardant autour de lui qu'il n'était pas le seul.

La mère Black ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche en prenant une grande inspiration.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le tableau.

-Je suis de sang Black, par conséquent j'ai parfaitement le droit d'enlever ce tableau.

La mère coupa tout net son élan et poussa un ricanement mauvais qui fit frissonner plus d'un personnage.

-Toi, un Black ? Tu en as peut-être les traits, mais tu ne l'es qu'à demi !

-Cela n'a aucune incidence sur mes liens familiaux. Si toi tu as réussi à changer l'Arbre Généalogique des Black pour me faire passer pour ton fils, alors moi je peux te décoller de ce mur.

Albus eut soudain une étrange impression d'écho. Où Diable avait-il déjà entendu que Sirius Black n'était pas le fils de la Mère Black ?

Un hurlement de rire de la part de celle-ci les fit tous sursauter.

-Jeune ignorant ! Tu crois réellement que j'aurais eu la force magique pour modifier une tapisserie plus vieille que mon arrière-grand-père ? Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, oh non, jamais ce genre d'idée ne me serait venue !

Sirius eut l'air un instant hésitant.

-Tu mens. Qui d'autre que toi aurais pu le faire ?

La Vieille grogna.

-La jeune femme. Celle qui m'a remit l'ignoble bébé que tu étais, celle qui m'a fait faire un Serment de feu, celle qui m'a pourri la vie, la cause de mon malheur ! Dès le moment où elle est apparue avec toi dans les bras, je me suis juré de la tuer. Mais j'ai dû renoncer à ce serment quand je l'ai vue modifier l'Arbre Généalogique avec autant de facilité qu'un serpent qui étouffe un enfant. Cette femme était trop puissante, et j'espère que quelqu'un l'a tué, et qu'elle a beaucoup souffert…

Tout à son discours meurtrier, la Mère Black n'avait pas vu Arthur Weasley s'approcher, et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit soudain le rideau de son tableau se refermer d'un coup sec sur elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence plein de recueillement, puis les regards se tournèrent petit à petit vers Sirius.

Celui-ci, immobile, semblait être profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et ce n'est que quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit qu'il émergea.

Quand il vit Minerva dans l'encadrement de la porte, Albus sentit son cœur faire un bond de joie dans sa poitrine. Alléluia, elle était en vie, apparemment indemne.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Aussitôt, des "chut" sévères la fustigèrent précipitamment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau, puis à Sirius, et enfin son regard s'arrêta sur le Directeur. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre du regard à son coup d'œil, et ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Bientôt, Minerva détourna les yeux, et elle s'approcha de Sirius.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules, marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une bibliothèque infestée de livres cannibales et s'empressa de remonter à l'étage.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux le suivirent, puis chacun finit par retourner vaquer à ses occupations premières, l'air un peu dérouté.

Minerva hésita puis s'approcha d'Albus en enlevant ses gants (littéralement parlant).

-Que s'est-il passé, Albus ?

L'éternel cillement qu'elle eut face à lui décida Albus à lui parler.

-Vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerai vous parler de deux, trois petites choses.

Elle détourna son regard et le laissa vagabonder par-dessus son épaule.

_"Faîtes qu'elle dise oui, faîtes qu'elle dise oui…" _Il était étrange de voir combien il espérait qu'elle accepte, comme un adolescent transi d'amour face à sa dulcinée, en somme.

-Très bien, fit-elle enfin, je vous suis.

Albus ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement, puis la guida vers son bureau, dans les étages.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Minerva eut l'impression d'être tombée dans un piège. Albus s'assit derrière son modeste bureau et attrapa un parchemin vierge qu'il posa discrètement dans un tiroir à côté de lui, ainsi qu'une plume Dictaire, conçue pour écrire tout ce qui était dit à quelques mètres à la ronde.

-Bien.

Minerva s'assit, et le discret grattement de la plume sur le papier l'obligea à fermer le tiroir pour étouffer le petit bruit.

-Que s'est-il passé en bas, Albus ? Demanda Minerva pour la quatrième fois.

-Sirius a trébuché tout à l'heure sur le pied de troll dans le hall d'entrée, ce qui a réveillé Madame Black. S'est ensuivi une conversation passionnante à propos d'une tapisserie dans un salon et d'un lien mère-fils apparemment totalement faux.

Albus scruta attentivement la femme impassible devant lui.

-Madame Black a également fait mention d'une jeune femme au pouvoir extrêmement puissant qui aurait modifier la génétique de l'Arbre Généalogique des Black sur ladite tapisserie. Cette jeune femme lui aurait également remis Sirius enfant, et l'aurait obligée à faire un Serment de Feu. Etrange, n'est-il pas ?

Minerva resta silencieuse un instant, mais Albus pouvait presque percevoir les rouages dans sa tête qui tournaient et fumaient.

-Etrange, en effet, fit-elle enfin.

Albus sentit la réserve dans la voix de Minerva, et il décida de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Il amorça un geste familier vers une paire de lunette inexistante sur son nez, puis baissa la main d'un air préoccupé.

-Minerva, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une impression que j'ai, et j'apprécierais que vous m'aidiez à la comprendre.

_"Nous y voilà", _songea douloureusement Minerva, _"le point de non-retour". _

-Pourquoi m'évitez-vous Minerva ? Pourquoi, depuis que j'ai miraculeusement rajeuni, j'ai l'impression que vous avez peur de moi, que vous me considérez comme une créature dangereuse ?

Albus avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité, bien qu'il doutât réellement que Minerva le considère comme un monstre.

-Albus…

Stupéfaite, Minerva n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser cela ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer encore plus, si cela était encore possible, et une lame de fond la transperça, lui faisant comprendre que l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé était presque, si ce n'était définitivement mort.

Comment pouvait-il seulement croire que elle, Minerva MacGonagall, le considérait comme une "créature dangereuse" ? Oui, elle l'admettait, elle l'avait évité pendant longtemps depuis sa transformation, mais de là à penser cela… Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Albus, je ne vous ai JAMAIS considéré comme un monstre, je ne vous considèrerai JAMAIS ainsi, et si ma façon d'être vous a choquée de quelques façons, sachez que je n'ai rien contre vous, et que la seule à blâmer ici c'est moi, et nul autre. Je suis plus que désolée par ce que je vous fais subir, mais malheureusement je ne peux agir autrement, et quoi que vous fassiez, je ne changerais pas.

Abasourdi, Albus ne sut un instant que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, prête à partir. D'un bond il fut devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de passer.

-Ce n'était pas le seul point sur lequel je voulais m'entretenir avec vous. Je suis rassuré que vous me considèreriez toujours comme avant, mais cela ne m'indique toujours pas quelle est la conduite à tenir. Je ferai donc suivant les circonstances. Allez vous asseoir je vous prie Minerva, nous n'en avons pas fini.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se rassit calmement. Soulagé, Albus fit de même.

-Bien. A présent, j'aimerais entendre votre rapport sur votre mission du jour.

Minerva s'exécuta sans rechigner.

Pendant presque une heure trente elle parla, narra. Enfin, à la fin, elle se tut.

-Il faudra parler au conseil de tout ça.

-Sans doute. De plus, euh… J'aimerais vous demander une sorte de permission de deux jours, pour pouvoir aller voir une amie. Je serai de retour pour la rentrée.

Albus lui jeta un regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ce genre de chose.

-Eh bien… Si vous voulez, mais faîtes vite, nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous dans les jours à venir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'affaire de peu de temps.

-Bien. Alors c'est d'accord, vous pouvez disposer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter surgit tel une furie dans l'escalier, et dévala les marches à la manière d'un pachyderme pressé. Le bruit sourd de ses pieds se répercuta dans toute la maison, jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Inquiet, ceux-ci levèrent les yeux vers la porte, craignant que ce fussent des géants en furie qui dévastaient la maison.

Enfin, quand le tremblement cessa, Sirius se leva et se précipita hors de la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour, l'air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Devant l'air interrogateur des autres, il eut une mimique désolée.

-C'était Harry. Il descendait les escaliers.

Il se rassit et la réunion put continuer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Minerva entra dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black, l'air impressionnée par la quantité et la diversité des livres qu'elle voyait.

-Ah, professeur !!

L'air ravi, Harry Potter était assis au milieu d'une pile de bouquins allant de _La généalogie des Sangs-Purs_ à _Familles nobles: cachent-elles des choses ?_, en passant par _Les plus grandes et plus puissantes familles nobles de Grande-Bretagne_.

Assurément il s'était fort bien documenté.

-J'ai trouvé plein de choses sur les familles nobles. Vous voulez savoir ?

-Avec plaisir.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise avec beaucoup de calme, et croisa les jambes d'un air hautain.

-Bien ! Alors… D'abord, j'aimerais vous avertir que je ne me suis pas contenté de chercher des informations sur la famille Dumbledore, mais également sur toutes les familles nobles liées à Poudlard.

Minerva sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Les familles nobles en rapport avec Poudlard ? Non… Pas ça…

-Vous allez peut-être pas me croire mais non seulement j'ai trouvé la famille du professeur Dumbledore, mais également les familles Black, Weasley, Malefoy, et aussi la mienne. Mais surtout j'ai trouvé… La votre.

Brusquement, Minerva eut l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. Qu'avait-il trouvé ? De toute son cœur, comme de toute son âme, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas découvert le plus grand secret de sa famille… Une famille au passé terrible et à la généalogie incroyable, que jamais personne n'avait découverte.

-Renseignez-moi en dernier sur ma famille je vous prie. Je préfèrerais savoir mon funeste passé après avoir appris celui des autres.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Harry attrapa un livre à sa gauche et le fit glisser jusqu'à Minerva.

-Lisez la préface ainsi que les pages soixante-huit et six cent soixante six.

Minerva attrapa le livre et se plongea dedans.

_Préface de Arlequin Sangpur_

_Cher lecteur, chère lectrice; _

_Dans ce livre construit et basé sur des faits réels et, j'insiste sur ce point, sur des légendes en fait totalement vraies et vérifiées, vous trouverez l'histoire de chaque famille noble, ses beautés et ses grandes bontés d'âme, ainsi que son pouvoir extraordinaire et sa particularité liée à la construction et à l'édification de ce merveilleux monde qu'est celui de la magie._

_Avez vous déjà entendu parler de l'immense générosité du Seigneur Malefoy ? De l'incroyable gentillesse de Lady Durmstrang ? Non ? Eh bien lisez ces pages, et vous saurez tout sur ces familles fabuleuses et adulées qui nous font tous rêver… _

Minerva, bouche bée, leva un regard stupéfait sur Harry Potter.

-Mon Dieu… Cet homme était VRAIMENT quelqu'un de… Potter ?

-Hum ? Ah, oui, Sangpur. Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque des Black, professeur. Que croyez-vous trouver ? Une éloge sur l'Amour ?

-Mais tout de même…

-Attendez de voir la suite avant de vous récriminez, professeur.

Minerva grogna et se positionna à la page soixante-huit.

_La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_

_"Toujours pur" _

_La famille Black est l'une des plus illustres familles de notre époque _(Le livre est du IX° siècle, ndlr)_, et il va sans dire qu'elle est l'une des plus puissantes. _

_Bien avant la fondation des premières écoles de magie, ses membres suivaient assidûment des cours de magie dispensés par des professeurs exclusivement à l'usage des Sangs-Purs. Dès l'âge de cinq ans, les enfants savaient lire, écrire, compter, et dès l'âge de dix ans, ils étaient capables d'exécuter des sortilèges très puissants dignes des plus grands mages d'aujourd'hui. _

_La particularité de la famille Black réside en sa regrettable descendance. En effet, des siècles avant l'apparition du Ministère de la Magie, une jeune fille Black nommée Olivia tomba folle amoureuse d'un sorcier issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur criminelle par le mélange de son sang irrespectueux avec celui de sangs-de-bourbes, et ses fréquentations douteuses avec ceux-ci, la famille Weasley._

_Malgré la surveillance rapprochée dont elle était l'objet, la jeune fille parvint à s'enfuir avec l'aide de son amant, et ils disparurent ainsi aux yeux du monde. _

_La jeune fille étant traître à son sang, les parents abandonnèrent toute poursuite, et se consolèrent avec le fils unique qui leur restait. _

_Cependant, les années passèrent, les parents moururent et le fils pris la succession à la suite de son père. Un jour qu'il pleuvait et que son épouse, son enfant de trois mois et lui étaient au coin du feu, on frappa à la porte. Le maître alla ouvrir, et il trouva devant lui sa sœur avec un enfant dans les bras. _

_Il la recueillit, ainsi que son enfant, mais il ne put savoir ce qui s'était passé que sur le lit de mort de la jeune femme. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait fui, jeune fille, le domaine familiale afin de vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait, mais que, malgré ce qu'on disait, son père l'avait faîte suivre et avait tenté de la ramener par tous les moyens, la traquant sans cesse et sans répit. Elle avait vécu huit ans à l'abri chez une femme nommée Midori Plènéclair, une femme vivant à la cour du roi de l'époque et jouissant d'une très bonne réputation, garantissant ainsi un bon avenir pour ses deux enfants âgés de huit et cinq ans. _

_Mais la femme était morte un jour, et elle avait dû partir, enceinte, avec son mari et ses deux enfants voilà huit mois de cela. Aussitôt, son père l'avait faîte rattraper, et elle avait vu son mari et ses deux enfants tués par ses hommes. _

_Folle de douleur, elle était allée s'installe dans la forêt de Brocéliande, et avait accouché seule. Puis, elle était revenu chez son père, en espérant qu'il accepterait de prendre l'enfant et qu'il lui donnerait un avenir. Sur le lit de mort de sa sœur, le maître Black jura de donner une bonne éducation à l'enfant, tout en sachant qu'il le regretterait un jour. _

_Et en effet, un jour, alors qu'ils se battaient pour une jeune fille d'une grande beauté mais au cœur de vipère, le fils du maître fut tué par son cousin. _

_Fou de douleur et de rage, le puissant maître Black maudit le jeune homme encore vivant, et prédit d'une voix pleine de colère que sa descendance serait à jamais maudite, et qu'à jamais elle serait une branche faible qui ferait la honte de tous. _

_Ainsi, depuis ce temps, les Black ont une branche maudite qui a finie par s'éparpiller dans l'Arbre Généalogique de cette Grande et Magnifique Famille, provoquant ainsi la naissance régulière dans une famille Black d'un rejeton faible et indigne de sa famille. _

**Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, je vais sûrement bientôt édité la suite, avec bien sûr… la famille MacGonagall. **

**D'autre part, j'aurais voulu avoir votre avis, à vous lecteurs, sur l'identité du septième horcruxe dans Harry Potter 6, car personnellement j'ai au une idée lumineuse à ce propos. **


End file.
